


The Boy Who Loved

by Deleted25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Attempted Murder, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Oliver, Bottom Quirrell, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Sirius Black, Butt Plugs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Eventual Plot, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fisting, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Lemon, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Lube, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, POV Third Person, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bill, Top Charlie Weasley, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Fenrir, Top Fred, Top George, Top James Potter, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Percy, Top Remus Lupin, Top Ron Weasley, Top Severus Snape, Top Sirius Black, Vibrators, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 25,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: Draco captured Harry and delivered him to Voldemort. They all agree Harry and his friends will be their servents/sex slaves. Harry and his friends try to find a way out of it while enduring pain and suffering.~Uploads every Thursday~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoy. I plan to upload at least twice a week. Maybe more if I can manage it. And for some reason all of the women are dead in this fanfiction lol sorry. I have brought some characters back like Sirius and Quirrell etc. Anyways really hope you guys enjoy and if rape or suicide triggers you please don't read this fanfiction. It is mainly rape. There is some consensual sex but it's mainly sexual slavery. Again hope you enjoy, please comment down below if you would like me to continue and I love your faces bye!

“Well done Draco,” Voldemort said, his snake-like voice cutting through the quiet air. “Not only have you managed to lead us to Potter’s friends, you’ve managed to catch Potter himself. Again I say well done.”

Draco bowed his head gratefully and said his thanks. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see his father. He was smiling and nodding at him. It was the first time he’s smiled since Draco's mother… Well it’s the first time in a long time he’s smiled.

“Now before we kill,” Voldemort said. “What would you like as a… reward Draco?”

Draco thought for a moment before pointing towards Potter. Everyone seemed either angry or confused. There was no in between. Except with Voldemort. He just widened his blood red eyes and tilted his head a little.

Draco's father on the other had had a stoney glare directed right towards him. So much for the smile, Draco thought.

“What?” Voldemort said with a hint of anger in his voice.

“Think of it my lord,” Draco said quickly. “Potter’s punishment could be serving his us. His enemies. It a fate worse than death. To be reminded everyday that he failed.”

“And his friends?” Voldemort asked, thinking of his proposal.

“They could be forced to serve too my lord,” Draco said bowing his head back down.

“Hmmm…” Voldemort hummed. “I do like your plan Draco. Eternal suffering for Potter and his friends until they perish. Yes it does intrigue me. Very well Draco we will go through with your plan.”

Draco smiled and bowed his thanks upon him. He waved his hand and Greyback let go of Potter. Potter’s face was immaculate, Draco thought. Realization hit him and his friends and you could see despair fall into their eyes like with a dementor.

“Greyback take them all to the dungeons. That’s where they’ll be staying,” Greyback nodded at Voldemort’s orders. “Draco go to your room. The adults and I need to have a conversation of this arrangement.

Draco tried not to scowl at that and asked, “Um… My lord if it’s not too much to ask can I borrow Potter now?”

Everyone raised an eyebrow to this but Voldemort just waved his hand and said, “Very well if you want. Just leave the room now.”

Draco bowed again and grabbed Potter by the arm, pulling him out of the room.

Once they got to Draco's room Harry jerked out of his hold and asked, “What’s the meaning of this Draco? What are you doing?”

Draco ignored his questions and told him to bend over his chester drawer.

Harry narrowed his eyes and asked why.

Draco told him he dropped something back there and his first task was to retrieve it.

He didn’t seem to trust him but seeing as he didn’t have his wand anymore, Voldemort took it, he did as he ordered. Like a good little servant, Draco thought.

Once he bent over the chester drawer Draco cast a spell on Potter, a body frozen bind. He could blink, talk, and look around but that was about it. He couldn’t escape Draco.

“Dr-Draco wh-what are you doing?” Harry stuttered like Professor Quirrell.

“Oh Potter,” Draco whispered. “You don’t know how much I want you.”

“What?” Potter asked.

Instead of saying more Draco yanked Harry's pants down along with his underwear. Harry gasped and Draco could tell he was struggling against the spell but to no avail. He was trapped.

Draco cast a lubrication spell on his fingers and ran his index finger back and forth over his hole. Draco could see Harry's eyes widen in shock but he kept going.

Draco pushed past the tight rim of muscle and into his hot and tight virgin hole. It was icrediably warm and tight so Draco knew this had to be his first time in a situation like this. He was so tight there was no way he could of had sex before.

“Oh Merlin Potter you feel good,” Draco moaned.

Potter gasped in pain as Draco started to twist and turn his finger inside of him and as Draco added a second digit to his hole he groaned in response.

“Do you like this Potter?” Draco asked in a husky whisper. “Tell me you like it.”

Potter groaned and told him to get off.

“Can’t do that Potter,” Draco smiled as he added a third finger to Harry's overwhelming hot hole.

Draco groped himself through his pants and could feel himself grow harder as Potter groaned, it went straight to his dick and Draco leaned his head back to moan.

Draco tore his pants down and pulled his fingers out of Potter’s hole and heard him sigh in relief. Draco smirked, thinking to himself of how full Potter would feel in a minute.

Draco lined himself up and slowly pushed inside Harry. Potter groaned and gritted his teeth while every inch of Draco's cock slowly went into his hole.

Draco was finally completely inside and marveled at how hot and tight Potter was and how hot his hole looked as it encased his dick.

Draco started to pull out and thrusted back in. Potter groaned and shut his eyes. Draco assumed he was trying to imagine himself elsewhere instead of being fucked by his cock.

Draco gripped his hips firmly as he thrusted in and out. It was a sight to behold; Potter bent over his chester drawer, eyes closed, mouth slightly open,groan after groan escaping his lips while Draco penetrated his virgin arse. 

Draco could feel himself growing closer and he started to pick up the pace, making Potter slightly bounce back onto his cock.

He leaned his head back and moaned as he came deep within Potter’s hole. He pulled out and watched as his cum leaked out.

Draco left the room after reversing the frozen body spell but even after he did Harry still wouldn’t move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort, Lucius, Severus, and Quirrell all celebrate the victory of the war with a little "special" celebration. ;)
> 
> p.s I added Quirrell's stutter back. I don't know why but I really like him better with it so please don't mind him having the stutter back if you do please comment down below and I will stop adding it to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I forgot to add in the first notes I do NOT own anyone in this story. ALL characters belong to JK Rowling. I am not making any money off this story and I don't own any of these characters. Now that we got that out of the way really hope you enjoy guys and please comment below. I love reading your guys comments and responding to them. It really makes my day. As always hope you enjoy and I love your faces bye!

After Draco left the room with that Potter Voldemort smiled at Severus, Lucius, and Quirrell who were the only other people in the room.

“Gentlemen,” Voldemort said. “I think this calls for a celebration. Wouldn’t you agree?”

They all shook their heads yes, scared to displease him.

“Now that’s good we’re all in agreement. I have something… interesting planned for the celebration. You all will go through with it no matter how… strange it may be right?”

They all shook their heads yes again. Though this time they all caught each other’s eyes and all had the same confused look in their eyes mixed with a hint of fear of what the Dark Lord had planned for then.

“Quirrell,” Voldemort turned his blood red eyes towards Quirrell who looked ready to pass out from fear.

“Y-y-ye-yes m-m-my lord,” Quirrell stuttered.

“If you don’t mind we’ll be using you for part of the celebration,” Voldemort said, his eyes daring Quirrell to say no to him. “Is that a problem?”

“N-n-no m-my lord. N-n-n-n-not at all,” Quirrell started shaking.

“Excellent,” Voldemort smiled cruelly.

He rose to his feet and they all followed his lead, waiting for what was gonna happen next.

“Quirrell on your knees,” Voldemort waved his hand like he was bored.

Quirrell swallowed and got down on his knees.

Voldemort started to undo his robes and with each passing second Quirrell’s face held more and more fear.

Voldemort raised his robes completely and pulled his cock out. It was long but not particularly thick. Though it did make up for it in length and it had a blue vein running from the base all the way the to the foreskin.

“Open your mouth,” Voldemort said to Quirrell while walking towards him.

Quirrell, still shaking, opened his mouth and waited.

Voldemort looked back at Severus and Lucius waited. Once they realized he wanted them to lift their robes as well and take their cocks out they followed through quickly.

“Now Quirrell you will suck me off while giving Lucius and Severus here a handjob. Is that a problem?”

“N-n-n-no my lord,” Quirrell looked like he was about to cry.

“Good,” Voldemort said.

He then shoved his cock into Quirrell’s mouth. Quirrell groaned as the head hit the back of his throat. But he wrapped his lips around Voldemort’s cock, hollowed his cheeks out, and started to suck.

Quirrell reached his hands out and started rubbing Lucius and Severus off. Lucius swallowed thickly at the touch and Severus pursed his lips in pleasure.

While Quirrell sucked and gave them handjobs Lucius noticed a growing bulge in Quirrell's robes as well.

Voldemort began to fuck Quirrell's mouth. Brutally shoving his cock in and out while keeping Quirrell's head still with his hands.

Quirrell let out a deep guttural moan and Voldemort seemed to enjoy the vibration it sent through him because he told Quirrell to keep moaning for it. 

Meanwhile both Severus and Lucius grew to full hardness under Quirrell's touch and Lucius started to thrust in and out of his hand while Severus remained still. 

It's been so long since Lucius felt the touch of another. Ever since Narcissa died in war he's been extremely lonely. But now with Quirrell rubbing him off he didn't feel as lonely. He suspected once he spended a night with that Potter boy he wouldn't feel that lonely either.

Voldemort leaned his head back to moan and Lucius gasped in pleasure. Severus meanwhile stayed silent but in his eyes, and cock, you could tell he was enjoying himself.

Voldemort's thrusts and movements began to stutter and they all knew he was close to cumming so when Quirrell got a mouthful of cum they weren't surprised.

Quirrell swallowed all of it while Voldemort sighed in relief.

He pulled his underwear back up and let his robes fall back down. Then he went over back to his seat and sat down, watching intensely.

Lucius bit his lip and felt himself have a tug in the gut telling him he was close.

By now the precum was dripping down his cock so it wasn't as dry anymore. And Quirrell's hands were getting all sweaty too.

Severus started breathing through his nose loudly and Lucius was panting so you could tell they were both close to cumming.

“Cum in his mouth,” Voldemort said.

“Yes my Lord,” Severus and Lucius said at the same time.

Lucius started to jerk himself off when he was close enough. Quirrell, open mouthed and ready, was still jerking Severus off while Lucius' orgasm approached.

It splattered a little on the side of his mouth but he got most of it in.

While he pulled up his underwear and let his robes fall Severus smacked Quirrell's hand away and started to jerk off himself. And as Lucius sat back down Severus came all over Quirrell's face.

Severus wiped the cum off of Quirrell's face and shoved his fingers into Quirrell's mouth. 

He sucked all of the cum off eagerly and Severus sat back down while Quirrell started to jerk off too.

When he came with a moan he sat back down and used a napkin to wipe the cum off his hands.

“Gentlemen I bid you goodnight,” Voldemort got up and left. Soon after they all left the room too to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort shows his dominance over Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hoping you enjoy this chapter. Please comment down below if you would like me to keep going with this story or if you have a suggestion/idea for a chapter. Everything is appreciated. As always I love your faces bye!

Once Draco had left the room Harry opened his eyes. He looked in the mirror and saw he had tears streaming down his face. He looked back to make sure nobody was in the room and he wiped his eyes.

He pulled up his pants and underwear, his hands shaking, and headed for the door. Harry winced with each painful step, his ass sore from the recent “activity.”

When he got out in the hallway Greyback was waiting outside for him.

He shot Harry a grin and said, “Let's go to the dungeons.”

Harry started to walk past him and felt him grab his sore arse and winced in pain.

They stood when he entered the room and Ron yelled at Greyback, “Oy! What did Malfoy do to him?”

Greyback shot a toothy grin showing off all his large and pointed yellow fangs, making Ron cringe backward for a minute before regaining his confidence, and said, “He didn't do anything that we won't do to you all.”

And with that hanging in the air he stalked out of the room.

They all turned to Harry and Fred asked, “Harry what did Malfoy do to you?”

Harry ignored them and walked off into a corner where he lied down and didn't even bother taking his glasses off before going to sleep.

He woke up with a start as Greyback kicked him in the ribs.

“What?” Harry asked.

“The Dark Lord wants to see you,” Greyback grinned at him. “Best not keep him waiting.”

Harry stood and walked out of the cold dungeon, where all his friends were still sleeping, and walked to the dining room where Voldemort was sitting and waiting at the head seat.

Greyback nodded and bowed then left the room.

“What do you want?” Harry asked harshly.

Voldemort didn't speak just gestured with his finger for him to come forward.

Harry warily did, preparing to die at any moment, and waited.

“Harry Potter,” Voldemort said. “I always knew this day would come where you would be beneath me and waiting for my orders.”

He smirked and continued to speak, “I want you on your knees now.”

When Harry didn't move he pulled his wand out and pointed it at him. Harry wanted to die from what happened last night but thought of everyone who had died because of Voldemort and realized he still had to beat him. So he dropped down to his knees.

“Good,” Voldemort put his wand down. “Now come here boy.”

Harry slowly went over to him, still on his knees, and waited.

He raised his robes and pulled his pants down revealing his long cock. Harry closed his eyes thinking back to last night with Draco and how it was going to be just like it.

“Suck,” Voldemort ordered.

Harry thought of everyone he's lost and how he couldn't let Voldemort win. So he put his hand on his cock, pulled the foreskin back, and wrapped his lips around the head.

The taste was bitter and the act was revolting. While Harry began to suck, breathing in and out through his nose, and hollowed out his cheeks.

Harry could feel a pulse as he took more of Voldemort in his mouth and was surprised. He didn't think this monster had a heart.

Voldemort grabbed a fistful of his hair and began to pull Harry's head forward, making more of his cock go in his mouth. That's when Harry began to gag.

At first it was just a little cough but then as the head hit the back of his throat he choked and spit Voldemort's cock out.

Voldemort shoved his cock back into his mouth and he began to gag again but Voldemort didn't seem to care as he shoved more of himself in Harry's mouth leaving Harry to do nothing but suck and gag.

Harry could feel Voldemort growing harder in his mouth and continued to struggle to get more.

Spit ran from Harry's mouth, down his chin and down Voldemort's now wet cock. But Voldemort didn't seem to mind. He just leaned his head back and moaned.

His dick was throbbing and leaking precum which had a salty and bitter taste to it. So much so that it nearly made Harry gag some more but he continued with this disgusting act.

Harry groaned as Voldemort thrusted into his mouth as he was unprepared and nearly bit him but managed not to.

He held Harry's head in place as he began to fuck his face. Brutally shoving his cock in and out of his mouth with such speed spit dripped out of his mouth.

Harry could barely breathe as Voldemort fucked his mouth violently but he finally stopped.

“Get up Potter,” Voldemort ordered.

Harry breathed heavily as he got up and was bent over the dining room table.

Harry closed his eyes and prayed to Merlin.

Not again, he thought. Please not again.

But Voldemort still raised Harry's robes and pulled his pants and underwear down. Then he lined himself up against Harry's hole.

“For your sake I hope you're prepared,” Voldemort said as he pushed himself in.

Harry groaned as he thrusted in fast and couldn't help the little cry of pain that escaped his lips as he moved in deeper.

Voldemort hummed in approval as he began to move his hips and thrusted in and out.

There was white hot searing pain coursing through Harry as Voldemort harshly thrusted started to move his hips and went as deep as possible within him.

Harry felt a burning stretching sensation in his arse like last night and bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

Voldemort started to go faster and Harry shut his eyes, trying to block this out. Just like he did last night with Draco. Harry just pretended he was somewhere else. Maybe at Hogsmeade drinking butterbeer or at Hogwarts hanging with his best friends.

Harry felt a pang in his chest as he remembered Hermione died at the hands of Greyback.

He was brought back to the present as he felt Voldemort grip his hips roughly and his movements became desperate and needy so Harry knew he was about to come.

With a loud moan from him and a grunt from Harry he could feel a warm liquid fill him up and Harry shivered in disgust.

Voldemort let out a sigh of relief and pulled out.

“Go now,” Voldemort said. “I'm finished with you.” 

Harry got up and pulled his pants up. He looked back at Voldemort who was now sitting back at the head seat of the dining table and he thought of attacking him but remembered he didn't have his wand anymore. They probably broke it in half.

So he did what Voldemort told him to do and walked out in the hallway, feeling so low about himself.

When he got out in the hallway he saw Draco walking towards him and he ran, like a coward he thought, back to the dungeons and away from Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirrell asks a favor of Draco after saving him from Greyback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy. Please comment down below and if you have any suggestions for a chapter or any ideas I would love to hear them. As always I love your faces bye!

Draco saw Potter and started to walk towards him. Potter saw him and his eyes widened before he ran away from Draco back down to the dungeons.

Draco scoffed at the fact that he ran from him. Draco was the one who saved his life and his friends and he runs away from him, Draco thought. How pathetic.

Draco sighed and kept walking down the hallway until Greyback appeared at the other end of the hallway with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

He started walking towards Draco and Draco turned to walk away from him.

But then he felt a pair of hands grab his arse and he knew Greyback was right behind him. 

“Where are you going pretty boy?” Greyback whispered in his ear.

Draco shuddered and said, “Unhand me now.”

Draco could feel his claws poking at his skin through his robes and got very frightened.

Draco could feel Greyback's grin widen and he said while squeezing Draco's arse, “And what are you gonna do to make me pretty boy?”

"A-a-ah Dr-Draco there you a-are,” Quirrell showed up at the end of the hallway and began walking towards them. “I've been l-l-looking for y-you.”

Greyback let go of Draco and took a step back, not wanting to get caught harassing Draco, and nodded at Quirrell while throwing his grin away.

Quirrell stopped in front of them both and said to Greyback, “G-G-Greyback why don't you ask t-t-the D-d-d-dark L-l-lord if there's going to be a m-m-meeting to-today?”

“The room’s right there,” Greyback growled. “Why don't you do it?”

“B-b-because I need to talk to with Dr-Draco,” Quirrell said.

Greyback growled again and said, “Oh yeah I'll go make sure for you.”

Then he turned around, muttering curse words, and walked off.

“Thanks Quirrell,” Draco said.

“N-n-no p-problem,” Quirrell stuttered out.

Draco started to turn and walk away when Quirrell grabbed his wrist.

Draco looked at Quirrell's hand gripping firmly onto Draco then back at Quirrell.

“I-i-if you d-don’t m-mind,” Quirrell said. “S-since I just did you a f-favor h-h-hopefully you can do me a f-favor t-too.”

“What sort of favor?” Draco asked, still looking from Quirrell's hand on his wrist to Quirrell's eyes.

He opened a broom closet in the hallway and threw Draco in. Draco stumbled but caught himself just in time to see Quirrell come in and close the door.

"S-s-sorry Dr-Draco,” Quirrell said.

Then he moved towards Draco, cupped Draco's face in his hands, and clashed his lips onto Draco's.

Draco's eyes widened in shock and he tried to push Quirrell off of him but Quirrell held onto Draco strong and continued to kiss him, parting Draco's lips with his tongue and entering Draco's mouth.

Draco finally managed to push him off of him and demanded to know what Quirrell was doing.

“I-i-i did you a f-favor,” Quirrell said. “N-now you're go-gonna return it.”

“I most certainly will not,” Draco said in disgust.

But then Quirrell grabbed Draco's shoulders and yanked him down to his knees. Then Quirrell pulled his robes up and his underwear down, letting his hard cock spring free.

“S-s-suck,” Quirrell said to Draco.

At first Draco refused to, pulling his head away as Quirrell grabbed Draco's head and pulled him forward. But then he shoved it in Draco's mouth and he couldn't push him off of him though he did try.

Draco's first reaction was to bite down to show Quirrell you never mess with Draco. Draco's second reaction was to suck because Quirrell had his wand pointed at Draco's face.

So Draco hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck on just the tip, eventually taking more in his mouth.

Quirrell's cock tasted sour from sweat and a little bitter and Draco wanted to gag and spit it out but his wand was still being pointed at his face.

Quirrell pulled Draco's head forward to get him to take more in his mouth and he started to choke a little as the head touched the back of Draco's throat.

Quirrell held Draco's head still while he began to make small thrusts into his mouth.

Quirrell moaned from pleasure and continued to thrust into Draco's mouth.

Soon Quirrell's thrusts became a little needy and Draco prepared himself for what was going to happen.

But Quirrell took his cock out of Draco's mouth and started jerking off, eventually coming all over his face. Then he let his robes fall after he pulled up his trousers and left Draco in the room still on his knees to feel disgusted with himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred, George, and Oliver relieve a little stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy. If you all have any ideas or suggestions for a chapter please comment down below or if you have anything to say about the story please comment. Anyways as always I love your faces bye!

Fred, George, and Oliver were all cleaning these statues in the hallway of Malfoy Manor when Harry ran down the hallway with tears in his eyes.

Fred reached out for him and asked, “Harry what happened?”

But Harry yanked out of his hold and ran away. It seemed like he was going back to the dungeons.

George turned to them both and said, “Poor bloke. Something bad must’ve happened.”

“Yeah,” Fred replied. “Wish we could help.”

“That Malfoy did something to him no doubt,” Oliver said, feeling the anger inside him start to boil up.

Both of the twins sighed, knowing Oliver was right about Malfoy doing something to their friend.

George looked down both ends of the hallway to make sure no one was coming before he stopped cleaning and wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist.

Oliver pushed the twin off and said, “George not here.”

Fred came up from behind Oliver and said, “C'mon Oliver. We haven't had fun in months.”

“I know,” Oliver said looking at the other twin. “But we can't do it here. Someone could walk by any minute.”

“Then let's go into this closet and… relieve a little stress,” George said smiling.

Fred, still behind Oliver, started kissing up and down his neck and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Not now,” Oliver protested but after a minute of struggling against Fred's hold he eventually gave in and leaned back into Fred's body.

George opened the large closet door and the three walked inside right after making sure no one was coming down the hallway to see what they were doing.

The twins immediately started kissing up and down Oliver's neck and collarbone, receiving a moan from the brown haired man.

Fred and George lifted Oliver's shirt and began to suck on his nipples making them grow harder. Their tongues playing and teasing while both twins bit the nipple in their mouth gently.

Oliver leaned his head back to moan while biting his bottom lip.

All three men began unbuckling their pants and taking off their shirts all the while growing harder in their pants.

Finally their pants were down and their cocks were free. Oliver got down on both knees and began sucking on Fred's cock while giving George a handjob.

Oliver bobbed his head up and down on the ginger’s cock and kept switching back and forth between the twins’ cocks.

Both Fred and George moaned and George ran his fingers through Oliver's hair.

“Come here Wood,” Fred said lifting Oliver to his feet and bending him over a box filled with old junk.

Fred then got behind Oliver and down on his knees. Then he spread Oliver's ass to reveal his nice and pink hole. Fred extended his tongue and did a quick swipe over Oliver's hole.

Oliver, who was now just sucking on George's cock, moaned for Fred's tongue and George moaned for the vibration Oliver just sent through him.

While Fred was tonguing Oliver, Oliver kept bobbing his head up and down on George's cock getting moan after moan from the red haired man.

Fred pulled back and looked at Oliver's hole which was so pink and inviting and so Fred licked his finger and slowly pushed it into Oliver's hole.

Oliver let out a particularly loud moan that sent such vibrations up and down George's cock and spine.

Fred added a second digit and started to separate them inside to open Oliver up. Then Fred curled his fingers and hit Oliver's sweet spot.

Oliver let out a moan while George began fucking his face. Quickly shoving his cock in and out of Oliver's mouth George let out a moan.

Meanwhile Fred now already added a third finger to Oliver's hole and started to massage Oliver's sweet spot.

Oliver shuddered between the two twins as they were both dominating him and both his holes.

Fred pulled his fingers out leaving Oliver whimpering and begging to be filled again. And Oliver got his wish as Fred began to push his cock into Oliver's hot hole.

Both twins set a rhythm to thrust in when the other did and to pull out when the other did.

Oliver began jerking off his own achingly hard and leaking cock and soon came all over his hand, stomach, and the box he was bent over.

I'm going to have to clean that up later, Oliver thought.

Soon both twins were panting and breathing heavily and Oliver knew both of them were close to coming and got prepared for their cum.

Fred came first deep within Oliver and then George came deep down Oliver's throat.

All men were panting and gasping for air as they got up and quickly dressed, knowing they had to get back to cleaning or else.

Once they were all dressed and presentable again George grabbed and squeezed Oliver's arse saying, “That's a good way to relieve stress huh Wood?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lestrange brothers get Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy and I forgot to mention that I switched to third person after a comment told me it was better than first. Oh and if this chapter sounds a little different than the other chapters I did force myself to write it. I wasn't really feeling up to writing today but I did force myself to write for you all. And please comment down below I absolutely love to read them. I also would love to hear any suggestions you all have for a chapter idea. As always hope you enjoy and I love your faces bye!

Harry didn't know what was going to happen to him if he was caught in the dungeons at this time. He wasn't allowed in here during the day. They were supposed to be out cleaning or doing any other task the Death Eaters had for them.

Harry walked briefly in the dark and cold basement wondering briefly if any of his friends had gone through the same as him. 

Harry doubted it. They all still seemed to have some hope left while Harry lost all his seeing draco just moments ago.

When he got to the dungeon doors they were locked by magic and so Harry sighed and wandered around the basement.

Harry knew he'd get in trouble if he was caught looking in the rooms. And he was right of course. When he opened a door and he Lestrange brothers saw him he knew he was in trouble.

Harry tried to run for it but the brothers were right on his tail. And soon one of the brothers, Rodolphus Harry guessed, tackled him to the ground.

“Well what do we have here?” Rabastan said grinning.

“Pretty little Potter,” Rodolphus said, glee in his voice.

Harry struggled against Rodolphus but felt an erection hit his backside and Rodolphus pull at the waistband of his jeans.

Harry started fighting harder than before because he swore he would not go through with this again.

But the brothers had a different plan in mind than letting him go.

“Oh we like it when they struggle,” Rabastan said, pulling his pants down.

“Yeah keep struggling sweetie, Rodolphus said. “ We love it when they fight us.”

Harry fought against them still after what they said and fought harder when he felt Rodolphus line himself up and pushed into Harry's tight, wet, and hot hole.

Harry grunted in pain and was thrusted forward and back onto Rodolphus’ dick. Then, not wanting to be left out, Rabastan shoved his cock into Harry's open mouth.

The brothers ruthlessly pounded Harry into the ground and forced him to stay up on his hands and knees.

At first Harry struggled against them both but then he stopped trying to think of a plan to stop this.

And soon an idea popped into Harry's head.

Rabastan was still thrusting into Harry's mouth and leaned his head back to moan when Harry bit down onto his dick.

He let out a Yelp of pain and slapped Harry hard across the face.

“Oh you're going to regret that,” Rabastan growled.

Harry already started regretting it when he saw Rabastan start to move behind him. Though Harry wishes he would've bit down harder.

While his brother pulled out after dumping his load into Harry Rabastan lined himself up and gave Harry no time to get comfortable before brutally pushing in.

Harry grunted in pain and tried to fight against the brothers more than before.

Rabastan started going harder to show Harry a lesson not to bite him again. And Harry was certainly learning a lesson right now.

Rodolphus started laughing at Harry's face, which was scrunched up in pain, and started taunting him.

“Oh pretty little Potter being fucked by a pair of Death Eaters. What would your parents think of you now?” Rodolphus laughed.

Harry felt sharp anger hit him and he tried to attack Rodolphus but Rabastan must've been expecting that because he grabbed Harry's hips and held him in place.

Rodolphus laughed at Harry's failed attempt to attack him and Harry merely glared at the Lestrange brother with a look that could kill.

Rabastan could feel himself growing closer and started going faster, really pounding into Harry where the only sounds were the sounds of skin slapping against skin and both Harry and Rabastan grunting.

Finally Rabastan came deep within Harry and watched as his cum leaked out of the red and abused hole. Then both brothers laughed and left Harry on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus remembers one night between him, Sirius, and James while Sirius is going to get revenge for his Godson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a really great time writing it and really hope you all love it. Please comment down below if you have anything to say about the chapter it if you have any questions or suggestions/ideas for a chapter. As always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

Sirius was angry. After spying on Malfoy Manor he knew something was wrong with his Godson Harry. And one night when Draco forced Harry to have sex with him it took all of Sirius’ willpower not to kill his cousin right there.

Instead he had a plan. One that Remus wasn't too happy about but once Sirius brought up the fact that Draco raped Harry Remus was all for it.

“I'm going to teach that Malfoy brat a lesson,” Sirius growled.

“Just be careful Sirius. I don't want you to get caught,” Remus told him.

“I won't get caught,” Sirius said gently to reassure the taller man. “I have to go now.”

“Okay,” Remus said and then he pulled the man into a kiss on the lips and savored the taste long after Sirius had gone.

Remus sighed and thought back to his Hogwart days with Sirius. It was in their fifth year that they had began their relationship. In secrecy though. Not publicly.

But somewhere along the lines their best friend James had found out about their relationship. And being the good friend that he was James didn't tell a soul.

On the contrary really. He actually wanted a piece of Sirius and Remus both. And so started the three’s relationship.

Remus thought back to one night in seventh year. It was just after Christmas break and James was dating Lily.

James said he had to stop the thing going on between the two Marauders but Sirius persuaded him to spend one last night with them.

Of course it wasn't their last night together. Even after James was married they continued their relationship.

But that night stuck in Remus’ head. James had seemed upset and had told them he didn't want to end their relationship but he wanted to stay true to Lily.

Sirius persuaded him to one last night.

“For old time’s sakes,” Sirius had said smiling and James reluctantly agreed. Now anytime James brought up the fact he was with Lily and couldn't continue this Sirius always persuaded him to “one” more night.

But it lasted longer than one more night. All the way up until James's death they continued their relationship.

Lily never found out about the three of them together either. James never wanted her to know and so anytime Lily brought up the fact they spent a lot of time in their room together they said they were finishing up homework or practicing magic.

But anyways Remus thought back back to James face, which was covered in sorrow, and how Sirius changed that in an instant just with a kiss.

Oh Sirius was so horny that night and wasted no time pulling James's pants down and sucking on his cock while stroking his already hard dick.

Remus pulled his pants down and stroked himself off at the sight of his two best friends.

And Sirius, not wanting Remus to feel forgotten, started switching between the two Marauders to suck on their cocks with his skilled mouth.

Now Peter was in the library with Lily to get caught up with homework so the boys had lots of time before they needed to wrap it up.

Anyways Sirius had his plush and full lips wrapped around Remus’ thick cock and his skillful tongue was messing with the slit of the head. Sirius knew Remus loved it when he did that.

Remus had taken off his shirt and began to take Sirius’ pants off all the way off.

Sirius, not complaining, started sucking James off again getting a moan out of the young man while stroking his own hard and leaking cock.

Remus had now taken off all of his clothes along with Sirius’ pants and underwear. Then he spread Sirius’ beautiful arse and did a quick swipe over his pretty pink hole.

Sirius moaned for Remus’ tongue and James's cock in his mouth.

He really was a horny bastard, Remus thought.

Sirius took off his shirt and started sucking James off again while Remus led them both to his bed where he laid down and Sirius sat on Remus’ face while still sucking on James's cock.

Remus spread Sirius arse again and started lapping his tongue over the hole making smacking noises alongside Sirius’ mouth sounds on James's dick.

While Remus was eating out Sirius' delicious hole James began fucking his face. Holding his head still while shoving his long cock in and out of Sirius’ mouth.

Sirius let out a deep moan within his chest that sent such vibrations through James. James swore he could have cum right there.

Sirius looked up at him and smiled while licking his lips to get the taste of James in his mouth.

The James shoved himself back into Sirius’ mouth and set up a brutal pace.

Meanwhile Remus was still eating Sirius out and once James took a break from thrusting into Sirius’ face, Sirius wiggled his hips and said, “Yeah Remus just like that.”

Remus stuck his tongue into Sirius’ hole and began to fuck him with it, loving the taste of sour sweat and the faint taste of soap from Sirius’ recent shower.

Sirius began bouncing up and down on Remus's tongue, not enough to hurt Remus just enough to get fucked faster with his tongue.

Eventually Remus pulled his head away from Sirius’ arse and cast a lubrication spell on his fingers and began to rub Sirius’ hole before sticking his index finger in.

Sirius let out a deep moan which caused James to moan too.

Remus began fucking Sirius’ arse with his finger and soon Sirius pulled off of James's cock to tell Remus to add a second digit.

Remus did as Sirius begged and began to separate his fingers in a scissoring motion to open up the tight hole which clung to Remus' as he fucked Sirius’ hot and nice hole.

Remus’ thick cock was leaking precum in the groove of his abs as he continued to penetrate Sirius’ arse.

Remus, after Sirius started begging and perking his arse out, added a third finger and marveled at how tight Sirius was especially since they had sex more and more these days.

Remus pulled his fingers out, leaving Sirius whimpering and begging to be filled again, and got up off the bed to fuck Sirius.

Remus teased Sirius for a minute by rubbing the head of his cock back and forth over his hole. Sirius tried to back onto it but Remus held him in place with a hand on Sirius’ hip.

Remus finally stopped teasing and pushed the head of his cock into Sirius’ nice and wet hole. Sirius moaned and kept sucking James off while still stroking his own cock.

Remus went slow until Sirius yelled at him to hurry up and fuck him already.

Remus just laughed and thrusted all the way in until he was balls deep into the young man in front of him.

Remus did a few experimental thrusts and started going faster and hitting Sirius’ sweet spot leaving him to see stars.

James and Remus leaned forward and began to make out while the two thrusted into Sirius’ arse and mouth. The kiss was sweet and tasted of the chocolate they ate earlier.

Remus began pounding into Sirius, loving the little mewls and moans coming from Sirius’ mouth and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Remus also loved the tongue fight him and James were having.

James eventually broke the kiss and held onto Remus’ shoulder as he started to moan and pant louder and louder with each passing second.

Soon James came deep down Sirius’ throat and Sirius swallowed all of it while Remus gripped Sirius’ hips and fucked him into the bed.

Sirius kept stroking himself and soon came. His muscles tightening up as he rode his orgasm out and as Sirius arse tightened up Remus came deep within Sirius.

Remus sure did miss nights like that, that he shared between James and Sirius. He'd give anything to have one more night with the two men.

Remus sighed as he stared out the window waiting for his best friend/lover return from getting revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets revenge for Harry on Draco and Draco comes to realize something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a fun time making it though I did force myself to write it down a little so it's not as good as I would like it to be but I haven't posted all week so I'm just going with it. But anyways hope you enjoy and please comment down below if you have any questions or suggestions or ideas. Just comment anything really I love reading your guys comments. As always I appreciate you all reading this and I love your faces bye!

Draco was ordered to go to his room after Voldemort wanted to talk to his father alone and in private. The entire time Draco was heading towards his room though he had a strange feeling. Like someone was watching him.

Draco shrugged it off as nothing and continued to walk. Though now he kept looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching.

And he was too busy looking back and not forward he didn't notice Greyback in front of him until he ran into him.

Greyback turned and got ready to yell at whoever bumped into him when he saw Draco though his expression changed entirely to a sick grin.

“What are you doing pretty boy?” Greyback smiled and showed off all of his teeth.

“None of your business,” Draco scoffed but inside he was terrified.

“Oooh aren't you a rude one,” Greyback’s grin widened. “I like that.”

Draco turned to walk away but Greyback quickly jumped in front of him.

“Where you going pretty boy?” Greyback barked out a sadistic evil laugh.

Draco turned once again and started to run to his bedroom, not looking back to see if Greyback was chasing him or not but hearing his laughter.

Once he got to his he slammed the door shut and he knew instantly he was not alone.

Draco turned around and saw Sirius Black standing there next to his chester drawer with a beyond angry expression on his face.

“You're- you're supposed to be dead,” Draco sputtered.

“Supposed to be?” Sirius growled while taking a step forward. “Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm not. And do you know why I'm here little cousin?”

Draco shook his head.

“I'm here for revenge for what you did to Harry,” Sirius smiled a sinister smile.

Draco tried to pull his wand out but Sirius quickly disarmed him. Then Draco turned to flee from the room but Sirius cast a spell to lock the door so Draco was trapped.

Sirius then cast the same body binding spell Draco cast on Harry about a week ago.

“Now then,” Sirius put his wand away. “Let's get started then shall we?”

Draco tried to shake his head no but the spell refused to let him move and Draco wanted to say no but he was so scared he couldn't make a sound.

“So I was thinking since you raped my Godson,” Sirius said angrily. “I think the same must happen to you, am I right?”

“Please no,” Draco begged.

“Did Harry beg you to stop?” Sirius asked baring his teeth. “Oh but you kept going didn't you? No little cousin begging won't work for you now. You're about to learn real punishment.”

Sirius picked Draco up and bent him over the chester drawer and pulled his pants down.

“Please no,” Draco cried, tears streaming down his face.

But Sirius either didn't listen or didn't care because he sucked on his index and middle finger before shoving them into Draco’s hole, causing Draco to scream out in pain.

Sirius thrusted his fingers in and out, twisting and turning them at all angles to force Draco open up even more.

Sirius added a third finger to Draco's hot and tight virgin hole and a grunt escaped Draco's lips as the finger was added.

After a few minutes of fingering, with the burning and stretching sensation increasing every second, Sirius finally pulled out all of his fingers.

He then pulled his pants down and Draco looked back to see Sirius lining up his huge cock against his hole and got very scared.

Draco held his breath for he knew this was going to hurt.

When Sirius pushed in Draco wasn't prepared for the overwhelming hot burning and stretching pain and as Sirius began to thrust in and out Draco swore to the top of his lungs.

Draco wondered briefly how Harry could keep going on after Draco had done this to him. He didn't mean to hurt Harry. He loved Harry.

Draco's eyes widened in shock and he could barely feel what Sirius was doing anymore due to his thought.

How could he, Draco Malfoy, love Harry Potter of all people? There was no way. It had to be some sort of mistake. A misunderstanding. He couldn't love that Potter boy.

Draco barely registered what Sirius was doing until he was speeding up and he couldn't block it out anymore.

Sirius finally came deep within Draco and Draco winced as he pulled out, not expecting that much pain.

Then Sirius undid the body binding spell and left just but like Harry so many days ago Draco didn't move long after Sirius had gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius finds his son bent over the chester drawer and knows he has been raped. So he goes to Voldemort to make Draco tell and Voldemort will make Snape make a truth potion only if Lucius does Voldemort a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't posted sooner but my wifi connection was off and so I couldn't post. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear what you guys think and if you have any suggestions for a chapter. As always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

Lucius walked into Draco's room to check on him and what he saw was not what he expected. Draco was bent over the chester drawer, his pants down, cum leaking out of his ass, and tears streaming down his face.

Lucius rushed to help Draco and asked, “Draco who did this to you?”

But Draco wouldn't answer. He would only stare at the floor with a slight blush creeping up his cheeks over his father knowing what happened to him.

Lucius grabbed Draco and led him all the way to the dining room where Voldemort was sitting. His red eyes looked over at the father and son who just walked into the room, curious of what they want.

“My Lord,” Lucius bowed before the man in the chair.

“What is it Lucius?” Voldemort asked.

“My son has been raped,” Lucius said grimly making Draco blush.

“Raped?” Voldemort asked.

“Yes my Lord,” Lucius said and Draco continued to redden under their conversation. “But I don't know who did it and Draco won't tell.”

“Come here Draco,” Voldemort gestured with his hand and Draco reluctantly walked to his side. “Now Draco you don't want to tell?”

Draco bit his bottom lip and said, “Please my Lord don't make me tell.”

“You're sure you don't want to tell? To see the person get punished?” Voldemort asked.

“No,” Draco's voice broke.

“Hmm…” Voldemort hummed. “Lucius I will get him to tell-” 

“Oh thank you my Lord,” Lucius said.

“I'm not finished,” Voldemort said. “You must do me a favor first.”

Lucius swallowed and said, “Of course my Lord. Whatever you want.”

“Draco leave the room,” Voldemort said.

Lucius swallowed again, more nervous.

Once Draco had left the Voldemort turned his bright red eyes back to Lucius and said while pointing to his feet, “On your knees and suck.”

Lucius swallowed for a third time and got down onto his knees in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort lifted his robes and pulled out his long piece, waving it in front of Lucius face, until Lucius wrapped his lips around the bitter tasting head and started to suck.

Lucius took more Voldemort into his mouth and could hear his blood pumping in his ears, his heart beating in his chest, and could feel Voldemort's pulse through his cock.

Lucius try not to think about what he was doing and just thought of it as a favor for favor. That was all.

Voldemort took Lucius by surprise when he thrust it up words into his mouth. Lucius groaned as the head hit the back of his throat.

Lucius took a breath and started over, taking the head of Voldemort's hardening cock in his mouth and continue to suck Voldemort thoroughly.

Voldemort bit back a moan as Lucius tongue moved up and down his cock, licking up the popping blue vein that stood out on the pale skin.

“Bend over the table Lucius,” Voldemort ordered.

Lucius gulped but did as his master told.

Voldemort walked behind Lucius and yanked his pants down then he lined himself up and pushed and without any hesitation.

Lucius bit back a scream over the pain. Without any prep, this being his first time, and the only lube is some spit and precum Lucius felt like he was being ripped in half.

Not that Voldemort cared about Lucius being in pain, he just started thrusting in and out.

Lucius grunted in pain as Voldemort thrusted into him, pushing him into the table.

“Please... Master,” Lucius whispered. “It… hurts.”

“Unless you don't want to find your son's rapist I suggest you keep your mouth shut,” Voldemort said.

“Yes ma-master," Lucius said in pain.

So Lucius kept his mouth shut during the rest of it, just thinking of catching his son's rapist.

Voldemort soon came deep within Lucius virgin hole and pulled out causing Lucius to yelp in pain.

“Severus will you please come in here?” Voldemort called out and no sooner than he did Snape came in.

At the sight of Lucius bent over the table he raised an eyebrow but just said, “Yes master?”

“Make a truth potion for Lucius here,” Voldemort said, almost bored.

“Yes sir,” Snape said then turned and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Quirrell get together making a potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy and please comment down below if you have any suggestions or something else to say. Sorry this chapter is so short but I got so excited for the nest chapter I made this one short to hurry up and get to chapter 11 lol. Anyways as always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

As soon as his master ordered it Snape started to make the truth serum. He wasn't sure what Voldemort needed it for but he was going to have to make it without knowing who it was for.

After he got out all the required ingredients Quirrell came into the room.

“Ah Quirrell,” Snape said. “What do you need?”

“I-I’ve c-c-come to help you with the p-p-potion,” Quirrell stuttered.

“Very well,” Snape said gesturing for Quirrell to come closer. “Thank you for the help.”

“N-n-n-no problem,” Quirrell said.

After mixing a few things in the cauldron Snape noticed Quirrell kept moving closer to him and he also noticed a little bulge in Quirrell's pants.

Snape smirked and put down what he was holding. Quirrell was about to ask him what he was doing when Snape grabbed the front of his pants, right at the bulge.

Quirrell gasped and Snape said, “Are you sure you wanted to help with the potion or did you just want me to help you with this?”

Quirrell let out a shaky breath.

Snape undid Quirrell's pants and got down on his knees to begin jerking him off.

Quirrell let out a moan and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Snape unbuckled his pants and started jerking himself off, getting hard quickly. Then he wrapped his lips around Quirrell's cock and started to suck.

Quirrell couldn't help the little plea that came from his mouth saying, “Pl-please Sn-snape f-fuck m-me.”

Snape got off of Quirrell's cock with a popping noise and stood.

“Bend over,” Snape ordered and Quirrell did exactly as he said and moaned as Snape pushed in. Snape pulled at Quirrell's turban and gritted his teeth as he pushed past the tight resistance.

Snape thrusted forward and hit Quirrell's sweet spot leaving him seeing stars as his nerves bursted with pleasure.

Snape could feel himself growing closer and gripped Quirrell’s hip roughly as he came inside him. And as he pulled out Quirrell came jerking himself off, but in the process hit the cauldron and spilled the contents all over the table.

“No!” Snape and Quirrell scream at the same time and then they looked at each other, unsure how to tell their master they failed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyback gets Draco (finally!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the chapter I have been waiting for. I love this ship and I ship it so hard. I really hope you enjoy and please comment down below if you have any suggestions or ideas for a chapter. I can't promise it'll be soon because I do have a lot of chapters already layed out but I can promise you I will add it some how. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I love your faces bye!

Draco was waiting outside the dining room, nervously. He heard his father grunt several times and wondered what Voldemort was doing. He couldn't lose his father. He was the only parent he had left.

Greyback appeared at the end of the hallway and once he saw Draco he got a sick gleam in his eyes and a Sinister grin on his face.

“Hey pretty boy,” Graybeck said to Draco.

“Not now,” Draco leaned against the door to listen.

“Oooh you need to learn some manners,” Greyback growled with lust in the growl.

He then grabbed Draco's sore arse and said, “I can't wait to fuck your tight little virgin hole."

Draco scoffed though feeling sad and said, “I’m no virgin.”

“Oooh you've been naughty haven't you?” Greyback's grin turned into a smile.

Draco felt a pang of sadness as he remembered how it happened with losing his anal virginity.

Suddenly there was a blast and a loud screaming in the dining room and Greyback took a small step back, thanking it was draco's father coming.

Voldemort open the door and said, “Severus and Quirrell messed up the potion in so you don't have to tell who did it.”

Draco was happy but he didn't dare smile over Voldemort's angry face and expression.

With that Voldemort Turned and Left taking a right in the hallway to the master bedroom. Draco's father did stay there until Voldemort came to their house.

“What did you have to tell pretty boy?” Greyback asked.

“None if your business,” Draco turned to leave.

“Just so you know pretty boy,” Greyback said and Draco turned to listen. “I'm going to get you soon. Real soon.”

Draco got a look of fear on his face and Greyback just smiled and turned to leave.

 

It was past midnight and Draco was dozing off in his room, his room dark except for the pale moonlight creeping in. Everything else was off however and Draco was just about asleep when he heard his door open and close and somebody mutter something.

Draco opened his eyes groggily and turned to see who was there. He figured it would be his father but he saw no one.

He felt a twinge of fear as he remembered what Greyback had said earlier.

No, Draco thought. He was just trying to scare me. He's not going to do anything to me.

But Draco was lying to himself. He knew Greyback could and would try something with him. He felt the fear grow and for a second nothing happened. Then Greyback grows slowly at the foot of Draco's bed.

“Hey pretty boy,” he said, teeth glinting in the light. “Told you I'd get you soon.”

At first Draco was paralyzed with fear but then he tried to run to his door. Greyback caught him quickly enough though and dragged Draco back to his bed.

“Oh you're not going anywhere until this is finished pretty boy,” Greyback said while throwing Draco back onto his bed.

“Father! Father! Please someone help!” Draco screamed.

“Scream all you want,” Greyback said. “Nobody's coming. I put silencing charms on this room.”

Despite this Draco still screamed for help while Greyback began taking Draco's clothes off.

Draco started to fight against him and hit Greyback hard in the face. Though Greyback only growled and got close to Draco's face to tell him something.

“Do that again and I won't hesitate to turn you,” he threatened.

That stop Draco from fighting but not from begging.

“Please,” Draco cried. “Please don't do this. I'll do anything you want. Just don't do this.”

Greyback chuckled and started to take off his own clothes saying, “Sorry pretty boy but you're not getting out of this. Now come. Give me a kiss won't you?”

Then he slammed his mouth on the Draco's, forcing his mouth open. He bit Draco's bottom lip, not hard enough to break the skin just hard enough to hurt, and began sucking on it.

He eventually shoved his tongue down Draco's throat, causing Draco to choke.

Draco ended up biting Greyback's lip in hopes of getting him off.

Greyback jumped back from shock and growled at Draco once more. Then he slashed his claws across Draco's chest, causing Draco to yelp and pain. When the claws connected with the skin it immediately started to bleed and Greyback smile.

He ran his slimy tongue up the cut wound and Draco squealed. Greyback enjoyed the metallic taste of the crimson liquid and sucked on the wound to make sure he got every last drop of it.

Greyback began to kiss Draco's chest and move down to the groove of his abs. Then lower to the bottom of his abdomen and finally he put his lips on to the head of Draco's cock.

Draco squirm to be set free, fearing that Greyback could bite at any moment.

Greyback, realizing Draco wasn't going to get hard, took the dick out of his mouth and flipped Draco onto his stomach, causing Draco scream in terror

Draco decided to try and beg one last time saying, “Please don't do this. Please. Please don't.”

“Oh is my pretty boy crying?” Greyback laughed and licked the salty tears off of Draco's face.

“Let's get started then shall we?” Greyback asked, lining himself up. “And don't be afraid to scream pretty boy. I love it when they scream.”

Greyback pushed forward until he was balls-deep inside of Draco. Draco let out a bloodcurdling scream as he felt Greyback enter him.

With Sirius Draco could just block it out but not here. Not now with Greyback. He felt fucking huge inside of Draco.

Greyback started to thrust upwards and Draco continued to scream. With his arse already being sore, no prep, no lube except for his blood, and the fact that Greyback was humongous and thick as Draco's wrist Draco felt like he was literally being torn in half.

Draco's throat was sore and hoarse from screaming but he still continued to yell for help though he knew nobody could hear him.

“Are you sure you're not a virgin pretty boy?” Greyback asked while smiling and gripping Draco's hips roughly. “You certainly feel like one.”

Greyback was rough and demanding during this act. Trying to go in as deep as possible and not caring that Draco was in pain.

Draco couldn't block out the fact that Greyback was speeding up with rough grunts escaping the werewolf's lips.

Greyback, knowing he was close, gripped Draco's rougher, his nails digging into the sensitive flesh, and continued to pound Draco into the bed at a brutal pace.

If possible Greyback started to go even faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin and Draco's screaming.

A sob escaped Draco's lips and tears were streaming down his face as Greyback started pounding into him even harder.

Greyback let out a loud and long moan as he emptied himself into Draco's now stretched arse and pulled out causing Draco to cry out in pain.

He watched as his cum leaked out of Draco's arse and smiles as he hears Draco sobbing.

“Until next time pretty boy,” Greyback said and then he left Draco sobbing on his bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco orders Ron and Harry to do some naughty things for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment down below to tell me what you think or if you have an idea for a chapter. Anything and everything is appreciated. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I love your faces bye!

“Potter!” Draco called out, wincing as he moved.

Harry came in and saw Draco look terrible. He had puffy red eyes and his face was all blotchy like he was crying all night. And anytime Draco moved he winced.

Harry wondered briefly what happened before being put back into the present by Draco's yelling.

“Go get that Weasley friend of yours now,” Draco demanded.

Harry sighed and got Ron.

“What does that Malfoy brat want?” Ron asked.

“I don't know,” Harry said though having an idea. “Just be prepared for anything okay?”

“Harry what did he do to you?” Ron asked gently. “It's okay. You can tell me. We're friends. You know that right?”

Harry nodded and said, “C'mon. We better get there before he throws a tantrum.”

Ron smiled and walked with Harry.

Once there they notice Draco jerking himself off. Ron cursed and looked away.

“Why did you ask us to come in here if you are going to get yourself off?” Ron asked disgusted.

“Because you two are going to get me off,” Draco said.

“We are not,” Ron said, horrified.

Harry on the other hand just sighed and got down to his knees.

“Wait a second,” Ron said, looking at Harry. “This is what he made you do?”

“No I didn't make him do this,” Draco said waving his hand. “I fucked him of course.”

“What?!” Ron screamed.

“Oh please,” Draco said. “I thought everyone knew.”

“No!” Ron shouted. “Nobody knew.”

“I don't care what you know and don't know Weasley,”Draco bared his teeth in anger. “I just want you on your knees. Now.”

“No,” Ron said.

After a minute of arguing Draco just pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

Ron reluctantly got down on his knees.

“Alright then,” Draco said putting his wand away. “Get over here and suck.”

Both boys crawled forward slowly, not wanting to do this and taking their time to get to Draco. Yet they got there too soon and Harry wrapped his lips around Draco's cock while Ron started sucking on one of Draco's balls.

Drace I was already hard from stroking himself earlier and grew even harder and hair is warm wet mouth to the full nine in that he was.

While Draco was moaning above Harry and Ron, Ron had to fight the urge to bite down on Draco's ball. Ron was angry that this Malfoy brat made his best friend have sex with him. Who did he think he was?

Then Ron kept on sucking and lapping his tongue against Draco's ball and eventually switched after Draco ordered him to.

Meanwhile Harry was sucking on just the tip, hating the flavor of Draco's skin but sucking because he wasn't ready to die. Not yet. Not until he defeated Voldemort. Then he didn't care what happened to him.

Harry kept sucking, eventually taking more into his mouth, while moving a little slow run could keep sucking on Draco's balls.

Harry hollowed out his cheeks and made slurping noises while Ron made popping noises as he got off to take the other ball into his mouth.

Draco leaned his head back and moaned as both mouths and taste his private parts. He needed this after what Greyback and done to him last night. Draco felt like crying just thinking about it.

Soon Draco is closed and told Harry and Ron switch places, wanting to come down Ron's throat.

Harry now took both of Draco's balls into his mouth and began to suck on them while Ron was sucking on Draco's prick.

Ron nearly gagged and spit it out as he tasted the bitterness of it but he kept going with it, not sure what Draco would do to him if he stopped.

Draco involuntarily thrusted upwards and hit the back of Ron's throat.

Ron gagged but kept going, quickly getting Draco off and receiving Draco's cum down his throat.

Ron gagged and spat out Draco's cock and cum, hating the salty flavor of it.

“Don't spit on my floor,” Draco said. “Now I think I want to watch you two blow each other. Well get started then.”

Ron and Harry looked at each other and gulped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While receiving and giving a blowjob Harry realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry about the last chapter. I was tired and wanted to post and thought that it would be fine without reading it over. Yet as some of you have pointed out there were wrong words instead of the right ones. If that ever happens again just please comment down below and I will fix it. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I love your faces bye!

“Get started,” Draco said.

Harry swallowed and so did Ron. Draco had just ordered them to blow each other and they've both been standing still for an entire minute.

Draco sighed, annoyed, and pulled his wand out.

“Now,” Draco said. “Potter get on your knees and blow Weasley.”

Harry got down on his knees slowly, trying to please Draco and not die at his hands. Then Harry reluctantly unbuckled Ron's pants and pulled out the thick cock.

Harry swallowed and blushed as Ron and Draco were looking at him, waiting for him to suck.

Harry wrapped his lips around the head and Ron gasped. Harry blushed a little more but began to take more Ron's cock into his mouth.

Something strange happened. Harry's pans were becoming tighter and tighter with each passing minute of sucking his best friend's cock.

Harry was confused. He wasn't getting hard from this, was he? He couldn't be. This was Ron, his best friend. He was practically family.

Yet the bulge in Harry's pants said otherwise.

Harry knew he liked girls. He loved Ginny but Voldemort killed her. So why was he getting hard over a guy?

Could he like both? Harry wondered briefly before hearing Draco and being pulled back into the present.

“Take more in your mouth Potter,” Draco said.

Harry wrapped his hand around the base of Ron's cock and pulled more into his mouth, feeling Ron growing harder in his mouth.

Ron's breathing quickened as Harry lick the underside of his cock. He had to admit he was enjoying himself a little and it wasn't going to be much longer before he came.

Ron knew he had a crush on Harry. Though he always denied it to himself. Yet in this moment he couldn't deny it anymore. He liked his best friend.

Harry bobbed his head up and down on Ron's cock and felt the pre come of his own smear in his underwear.

Ron leaned his head back to moan and blushed as Harry looked up at him with those big green eyes, knowing the truth about Ron's feelings for him.

But instead of looking away or stopping the act, Harry continued to suck and even looked pleased.

Ron gasped and soon came deep down Harry's throat.

Harry swallowed all of it and stood, looking at Draco to see what was going to happen next.

“Good,” Draco said. “Now Weasley get on your knees and blow Potter now.”

Ron blushed as red as his hair as he dropped to his knees. The only sound in the room was the unbuckling of Harry's pants and his heavy breathing.

Ron was surprised Harry was already hard and it seemed to take Draco by surprise too.

Ron swallowed and grabbed Harry's hard cock at the base and leaned forward to wrap his lips around the head of the cock in front of him.

The taste of Harry's cock was sour from sweat and salty from cum but Ron didn't mind it. Actually he enjoyed the taste of Harry's skin and continued to suck.

Pretty soon Harry and Ron both were breathing hard and Harry came in Ron's mouth.

Ron swallowed the salty fluid and stood. Both boys looked at Draco, waiting.

“Go,” Draco waved his hand. “I'm finished with the both of you.”

Both boys left the room and once in the hallway looked at each other awkwardly before heading in different directions.

Ron ran into his brothers and they asked him what was happening.

Being forced to do stuff to please Draco made Ron angry. And knowing Draco forced Harry to have sex with him made him even angrier.

So he told his brothers everything.

Like Ron expected all of his brothers were angry.

“What should we do?” Bill asked, scowling.

“Isn't it obvious?” Fred asked smiling.

“We got to repay Draco of course,” George said, also smiling.

All the brothers scowls turned into smiles as they planned what to do to Draco.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley brothers get Draco and give him payback but does he deserve it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really appreciate you all reading this and I'm sorry if it's not as good as it normally is because I am a little down today. I don't feel very happy so it may not be as good as the other chapters and I do apologize for that. But I still hope you all enjoy, please comment down below and I love your faces bye!

Draco could barely walk after what Greyback had done to him but he still walk to the large bathroom to take a shower.

He had bruises all over his body of all colors because of Greyback and he hated them.

Draco began to undress, wincing with each movement and grabbed a towel from the closet in the bathroom. Yet as he was doing that he heard the bathroom door open and close.

Draco prayed it wasn't Greyback. He couldn't take another round with the werewolf but instead he saw the Weasley brothers.

Draco wrapped his towel around him and asked what the meaning of this was.

“We don't appreciate you ordering our brother to do those things Malfoy,” Charlie said, cracking his knuckles and taking a step forward.

Draco took a step back.

The brothers, though, took a step towards Draco and Percy said, “And we don't like what you did to Harry.”

“On the contrary really,” Fred said.

“We hate what you did to him,” George said.

Drink gulped and asked, “and what… what do you plan on doing exactly?”

Bill step forward, cracked his neck, and said, “It's time for payback Malfoy.”

At first Draco tried to run and push past them but the Weasley brothers grabbed him and pulled him back into the bathroom.

Fred quickly grabbed Draco's wand and put silencing charms up before Draco could yell for help.

“Let's get started then,” George said, holding on to Drago's right arm.

Charlie held onto Draco's left arm while Percy had Draco's left leg and Ron had Draco's right leg.

They lifted Drago up, each brother trying to keep Draco still, and Fred switched places with Charlie to hold onto Draco's left arm.

While Bill was jerking himself off and getting the condom packet open, Charlie pulled his pants down and shoved his long cock into Draco's mouth.

Draco started choking but Charlie just kept ramming his cock in and out of Draco's mouth. Meanwhile Bill got the condom on in line himself up, pushing in slowly and starting to thrust slowly.

Draco spat out Charlie's cock and began to grunt in pain. Charlie just slapped Draco across the face and shoved his cock back into his mouth.

Both Bill and Charlie were thrusting in and out at the same time, dominating both of Draco's holes.

Bill gripped Draco's hips roughly and started thrusting his thick cock in and out of Draco's arse with much more speed.

Soon Bill came in the condom and pulled out. Charlie, now hard, got behind Draco and Percy got in front of Draco.

Bill held onto Draco's left leg while Percy began to shove his cock in and out of draco's mouth, loving the warm wetness of it.

The Weasley brothers continued to gangbang Draco, each time one of them came they switched out.

Fred was pounding into Draco's arse while George pounded into Draco's mouth. And once Fred came George got behind Draco and thrust of his large cock into the stretched arse.

Ron got in front and shoved his cock into Draco's mouth, making him go all the way to the base, causing Draco to choke and see black spots dance at the edges of his vision.

Each brother fucked Draco around three times in the mouth and arse.

Ron came into the condom with a moan and the brothers finally let go of Draco, leaving him on the floor of the bathroom to cry.

Draco sobbed as the brothers left and curled up into a ball, just wanting to die in that moment after what they did to him.

You did it to Harry, Draco thought. You're no better than they are.

The bathroom door opened and Draco cried, “please no. No more, please.”

Yet instead of the Weasley brothers or anybody who would have raped Draco it was Harry.

Harry crouched down and put a hand on Draco's shoulder because even though Draco raped Harry, Harry didn't want to see this happened to Draco.

Draco looked up at Harry and pulled him into a kiss and Harry, being the better man than Draco, let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I did make sure that there are no typos in this but if there are please tell me and I'll fix them right away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco admits something to Harry and the Lestrange brothers get Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy this chapter sorry its so short but I wasn't really feeling it today but decided post anyways. As always I appreciate you all reading and please comment down below if you have any suggestions I'll always try to put them in the story somehow. As always I love your face is bye!

Harry started to kiss Draco back when Draco pulled away and smiled at Harry with tears streaming down his face.

“I think I love you Harry,” Draco said.

Draco looked behind Harry and saw Voldemort standing in the doorway to the bathroom and Draco's eyes widened in shock and fear.

 

Ron was feeling pretty good about himself. He'd just shown that Malfoy brat his place and decided to go hide downstairs so he wouldn't have to do any jobs for the Death Eaters today.

Though on the way there the Lestrange brothers saw Ron and grabbed him roughly by the arms.

Ron fought back but they were stronger and easily overpowered him. They threw him into a room and unbuckled their pants, pulling their cocks out.

“Suck,” Rabastan said.

“Now,” Rodolphus said.

Ron shook his head and said, “I will not.”

Rabastan pulled his wand out and place the Imperius curse on Ron.

Now get on your knees and suck, Ron heard in his brain.

Ron dropped down to his knees and started to jerk Rabastan off while sucking on Rodolphus.

The taste of Rodolphus was salty and bitter and Ron wanted to spit it out but he couldn't. Not with the curse on him.

Ron began switching between both of the brothers until they both shoved their cocks in his mouth at the same time.

Ron was choking as both brothers thrusted in and out of his mouth and could feel them growing harder, making it more difficult to do this.

Both brothers began to pant loudly and pulled out of Ron's mouth to start jerking off in front of Ron's face.

Rodolphus came first, splattering his cum on Ron's mouth, and then Rabastan came, getting his cum on Ron's cheek.

Both brothers sighed and took the curse off and then left the room, leaving Ron on the floor feeling as low as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort wants Draco to show his loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy and please comment down below if you have any suggestions or ideas for a chapter. Thanks for reading and I love your faces bye!

Voldemort called Draco into the dining room. Draco gulped and walked in, seeing that Voldemort's blood red eyes were on him and never leaving Draco's face.

Draco tried to swallow down the fear but it was near impossible.

“Draco,” Voldemort said.

“My Lord,” Draco bowed.

“Draco I want you on your knees,” Voldemort said.

“My Lord about yesterday,” Draco was referring to Voldemort catching him saying he loved Harry. “I'm extremely sorr-”

“Draco,” Voldemort interrupted and Draco immediately shut his mouth. “I said I want you on your knees. Now.”

Draco started to feel his eyes burn and his throat closing up as he got down to his knees. He felt his eyes start to water and blink back the tears.

I will not cry, Draco told himself. I will not cry.

Voldemort pulled his cock out and forced Draco to open his mouth. Then he shoved all of his long cock into Draco's mouth until he hit the back of his throat.

Draco choked and tears started leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

Voldemort grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair and started to fuck his face. Pulling his cock in and out of Draco's sweet mouth.

Draco gagged on the taste and choked on the sheer brutality of the act, causing Draco's eyes to water up more.

Voldemort pushed Draco's head off and told him to bend over the dining room table.

“Please my Lord,” Draco cried, tears streaming down his face.

“Draco I told you to do something and I expect you to do it,” Voldemort told him.

Draco shook his head, crying.

“Very well,” Voldemort said, sounding bored. Then he took his wand out and placed the Imperius curse on Draco

Bend over the table, Draco heard in his brain and he tried to fight against the spell but he was already up and bending over the table.

Voldemort came up behind Draco and pulled his pants down. Then Voldemort pulled his robes up and thrusted upwards into the red and abused hole.

Despite the curse on Draco, Draco could still feel everything happening to him. Like when Voldemort pushed in without prep Draco could feel it.

He was still loose from yesterday so it didn't hurt very badly to Draco.

Voldemort continued to thrust in and out of Draco's hole but Draco didn't scream. He didn't feel anything but a numbing sensation.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to block out everything is Voldemort demanded this loyalty from him.

Draco wonder briefly this is what Voldemort made his father do.

He suddenly felt his anger boiling up as he thought of Voldemort forcing Draco's father to have sex with him.

So Draco started to try and fight back against the curse and struggled against Voldemort.

Stay still, Draco heard.

Though Draco was fighting against the curse, he wasn't strong enough to beat it and was forced to stay still.

Soon, not soon enough though, Voldemort pulled out after coming in Draco's arse.

Voldemort under the curse and said while pulling his underwear up, “Now that you've shown your loyalty to me, you can go now Draco.”

Draco got up and pulled his pants up, nearly running out of the dining room crying.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George both get Harry to have some fun with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy and I will be posting every day this week because it is going to be a Weasley week where all the brothers have a turn with Harry yay! Anyways I hope you enjoy and please comment down below if you have any suggestions or something to say. As always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

Harry was cleaning when Fred and George popped up behind him, startling him.

“Hey Harry,” Fred said, smiling.

“Oh hey guys,” Harry said. “What's up?”

“We know you're bisexual,” George said, also smiling.

Harry blushed and asked, “How do you know?”

“We have our ways of getting information,” Fred grinned at Harry.

“And we were wondering if you wanted to have some fun with us,” George said, grinning identical to his twin.

“What?” Harry asked, bewildered by the question.

“C'mon Harry,” George said. “We'll treat you right.”

Harry blushed redder than he thought humanly possible but did feel intrigued by the proposition.

He shrugged and said, “Why not?”

Fred and George smiles widened and they pulled him into a broom closet.

Once in there George and Fred both began to suck on Harry's nipples, making them hard under their tongues touch.

They all began to unbuckle their pants and soon their hard cocks were all free.

Harry got down on his knees and took both of the brothers in his mouth, loving the salty taste of their skin.

Fred and George moan does Harry's warm and wet mouth encased their dicks and begin to slowly thrust in and out of his mouth.

Soon precum was leaking out of the swollen heads and Harry got up.

“You think you could take us both?” Fred asked.

“You mean at the same time?” Harry asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” George kissed Harry's neck.

“Let's do it,” Harry said, unsure.

So soon Harry was crouching down trying to get both Fred's and George's dicks into his arse hole.

Once the two heads pushed past the tight rim all three young men moaned.

Harry soon had them both all the way in and marveled at full he felt, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

Fred and George both started thrusting in and out and kept hitting Harry's sweet spot.

Harry leaned his head back moaning and jerking himself off. Precum was dripping down Harry's hard cock and he was about to come as the door opened.

All three men stopped and stared is Oliver walked in and saw them, looking surprised.

Oliver smiled and said, while taking off his shirt, “Oh I'm so getting in on this.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver joins in with Harry, Fred, and George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd day of the Weasley week and this time Oliver joins in with Fred and George to help dominate Harry. Really hope you enjoy and please comment down below if you have any suggestions or something to say. As always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

Oliver went over the Harry and began to kiss him on the mouth roughly. Harry kissed back and continued to jerk himself off again while bouncing on Fred's and George's cock.

Fred and George begin to thrust up into Harry once they realized Oliver wasn't mad at them.

Oliver pulled his pants down and Harry begin to suck on Oliver's cock while being thrusted into by the twins.

Harry was still jerking himself off and came soon all over his hand. Oliver lifted Harry's hand and licked all the cum off while Harry continued to blow him.

The twins continued to hit Harry's sweet spot with each thrust inwards and Harry moan for their cocks inside of him.

Oliver took a fistful of Harry's hair and begin to thrust in and out of his mouth, moaning as Harry's tongue began to mess with the slit of the head.

Harry licked the underside of Oliver's cock and went all the way to the base and a quick motion, leaving all of him to moan

Meanwhile Fred and George we're both about to come inside of Harry and started to speed up, leaving Harry to be a moaning mess.

Oliver started the fuck Harry's face at a brutal pace where spit was running down here his mouth and chin and down all of his cock too.

With a moan Fred spilled his seed into Harry's hole and George came soon after.

Both twins pulled out and watched as their cum leaked out of Harry's now stretch arse and smiled at each other as they heard Oliver come with a moan.

Harry came again all over his hand and side and pleasure.

“Told you we'd treat you right Harry,” George smiled.

Harry grinned at the three young men in front of him.

“Until next time,” Fred pulled Harry into a kiss and once they all got dressed the three left Harry so he could get back to cleaning up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill opens up to Harry and Harry helps Bill forget about his feelings for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy and sorry this chapter was so short but I am so tired when I wrote it and still am so I decided to make the next one.a.bit longer for you guys. Please comment down below if you have any suggestions or something else to say. I always love reading your guys comments. As always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

It's been a few days since Harry was with Fred, George, and Oliver and now he was ordered to clean up with Bill.

Not that he minded it though. He thought of Bill is a friend, family really.

They were both cleaning when Bill side loudly. Harry stopped and stared at him.

“Everything okay Bill?” Harry asked.

“No,” Bill said. “I really miss Fleur. I don't know what to do without her. You know what I mean?”

Harry sighed and said, “yeah I know what you mean. I miss Ginny too.”

They both continue to clean when Harry had an idea pop inside of his brain.

Harry leaned over and kissed Bill on the lips.

Bill, being surprised, pushed him away and asked him what he was doing.

“We both need to take our minds off of people so I'm trying to forget by helping you forget,” Harry said smiling.

At first Bill was going to refuse but decided he hadn't had a proper blowjob in awhile so, why not?

“Alright let's do it,” Bill said, grabbing Harry and pulling him into an empty broom closet.

They started kissing each other roughly. Bill's tongue exploring every inch and crevasse of Harry's mouth when Harry dropped down to his knees and unbuckled Bill's pants.

Harry look up and down Bill's semi hard cock after a few quick pumps with his hand. Then he took all of Bill's thick cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling on the slip of the swollen purple head. 

Bill leaned his head back to moan as Harry started deep throating him.

Bill started thrusting slightly into his mouth and Harry moaned, sending vibrations up and down Bill's cock.

Harry skilled mouth never leave door got off of Bill's cock and Bill cursed. He was about to cum, he just didn't want to and leave Harry's perfect little mouth.

But soon Bill came down Harry's throat and cursed loudly.

“Fuck! That was the best blowjob I've ever gotten,” Bill smiles and ran his fingers through Harry's hair as Harry swallowed all of Bill's cum.

“Glad you liked it,” Harry cleaned up at him. Then they got up and got back to cleaning, wanting to redo that over and over again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry reminisce about Hermione and find comfort in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy and please comment down below if you have any suggestions or something else to say. And it is the 4th day of the Weasley week. Hope you all are enjoying the week of the Weasley brothers. Please tell me down below if you are enjoying it and if you're not please tell me why and where I can improve. Anyways as always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

Harry and Ron were walking down the hallway together, about to go clean, when Ron asked, “Do you ever think of Hermione?”

Harry stopped suddenly and so did Ron.

“All the time,” Harry said. “You?”

“Same,” Ron sighed. “I miss her so much.”

“We still have each other,” Harry reminded Ron. “Never forget that.”

“I won't. I won't forget it,” Ron assured him.

They opened the closet with the cleaning supplies in it and stepped in, trying to find what they needed because they weren't allowed to clean with magic. It had to be manual.

While they were both looking for the cleaning supply Ron stopped and said to Harry, “You know Harry I really like you.”

“I like you too Ron,” Harry said as he was still looking for what he needed.

“No I mean I like you like this,” Ron said and then he leaned into Harry and kissed him on the lips.

Harry was surprised but he didn't push Ron away. In fact he started to kiss Ron back, opening his mouth against Ron's and letting Ron explore his mouth with his tongue.

Ron started to aggressively kiss Harry, making Harry drop what he was holding. Ron began to take off his shirt and unbuckling pants.

Harry got down on his knees and started to pump Ron's soft cock until it was hard. Then he ran his tongue up from the base to the top of the cock.

Harry then began sucking on just the head, hearing Ron mewl over it. He then started sucking harder and taking more of the long cock into his mouth, loving the taste of Ron's skin.

Ron lean his head back to moan while Harry began to deepthroat him, taking the entire cock all the way down his succulent throat.

Harry stood and bent over. Ron pulled his pants down and spat all over Harry's hole to get it nice and wet to prepare him.

Ron then licked his finger and started to finger Harry, sticking his finger into Harry's tight hole.

Harry leaned his head back to moan as Ron added a second digit to his hole. Ron started separating his fingers, twisting and turning at all angles.

Ron added a third finger to Harry's hole and started to rub Harry's back soothingly.

Ron decided that three fingers was enough and pulled them all out, deciding that Harry was indeed prepared enough for him.

Ron began to jerk himself off to get fully hard again and once he was stiff he stood up behind Harry and slowly began to push in.

Both men moaned loudly, not caring that some people may be able to hear it if they were passing the room in the hallway.

Ron began to thrust in and out slowly, not wanting to go to fast for fear of hurting Harry. But he did start picking up the pace once Harry started talking dirty to Ron.

“Come on Ron fuck me. Harder. Really give it to me. I need your cock fully inside me,” Harry looked back at Ron and said.

Ron smiled but blushed red over the lewd words and began to thrust in harder and faster like Harry wanted him to.

Harry loved the slight friction though he did grit his teeth over the pain, but there was pleasure over writing him as Ron kept hitting his prostate.

Ron filled his balls tighten up and knew he was close to coming inside of Harry so he started to go even faster.

Harry himself began jerking his own hard and leaking cock and soon came with a moan all over his hand.

Ron then came deep within Harry and started breathing heavily for air as his orgasm itself out.

Both Harry and Ron were breathing heavily and Ron pulled out.

“That was great,” Ron said, still breathing heavily.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Too bad we got to get back to work now.”

“Ah bloody hell you're right,” Ron groaned.

Harry laughed and soon Ron joined in and then they got themselves dressed. Then they left the room after finding the right cleaning supply and went back to their job.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy hears Harry say something and they then get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoy and please comment down below if you have any suggestions or something else to say about it. And it's the 5th day of the Weasley week yay! This time Percy is getting in on the action. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading this! Please comment down below if you have any improvement ideas for me. As always I love your faces bye!

Harry marveled at what he'd done. He had gotten together with four Weasley brothers and Oliver in the past two weeks. He wondered briefly if this meant he was becoming a slut.

Harry didn't know why he got with Fred, George, Oliver, Bill, and Ron. It was just in the moment thinking.

Why not get with all the brothers since you've already been with four of them, Harry thought to himself.

“God I am becoming such a slut,” Harry muttered to himself.

“I would like to hope not,” Percy Weasley said, smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled back and blushed a little and said, “Oh hey Percy. I didn't mean for you to hear that.”

“Obviously,” Percy laughed. “Sorry but since I did hear… what do you want to do about it?”

Harry smiled and asked, “Can you not tell anyone that you heard?”

“Sure Harry,” Percy smiled at Harry again. “You don't have to worry about it.”

“Thanks,” Harry grinned, then he leaned in and kissed Percy lightly on the lips, thinking of his thought earlier.

When he pulled away Percy looked surprised but then he leaned back into Harry and kissed him back, lightly still.

The two began to make out, open mouthed, and opened a closet door to go into it before anyone saw them in the hallway.

Percy began to unbuckle Harry's pants and looked as Harry's hard cock sprang free.

Percy unbuckled his own pants and let his own cock spring free. He then pulled Harry's pants and underwear down and told him to bend over.

Harry bent over and Percy got behind him. Harry started to pump his cock in his hand as Percy licked a stripe over Harry's hole.

Harry moaned as Percy began to eat him out.

Percy began to fuck Harry with his tongue while jerking his own hard cock off. He loved the faint taste of soap from Harry's recent shower and loved the sour taste of Harry's sweat.

Harry kept stroking his own hard, swollen, and leaking cock until he finally came all over his hand, loving the sensation of Percy's tongue fucking him.

Percy continued to jerk himself off and eat Harry out until he came with a moan.

Harry stood and pulled his pants up. He then pulled Percy into a kiss, tasting himself on Percy's lips.

“We're going to have to do this again soon,” Harry said.

Percy smiled and quickly agreed.

“We better go before they catch us,” Harry said.

“Okay,” Percy said and then he pulled Harry into another kiss before they both left the room smiling the rest of the day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Harry finally hook up, completing Harry's goal of sleeping with all the Weasley brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoy and please comment down below to tell me what you think. The Weasley week is almost up as tomorrow is the last day. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Please comment down below if you have any suggestions or something else to say. As always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

Harry was walking down the hallway when Charlie Weasley looked out of an empty broom closet and pulled Harry in by the wrist.

“What's the matter Charlie?” Harry asked.

“I know you've gotten together with all of my brothers,” Charlie stated, smiling.

“What?” Harry's eyes widened and he blushed while looking away.

“I was wondering when we might get together,” Charlie said.

“How do you know I've gotten with your brothers?” Harry asked, still blushing.

“Oh please,” Charlie smiled. “Fred and George are both bragging about how you took them both at the same time. Bill and Oliver both agree that you give the best blowjobs. Ron is telling me of how tight you are and Percy is talking about how amazing you taste. I know Harry.”

“Well if you want to get together,” Harry said. “Why not now?”

“Oooh so eager,” Charlie said smiling. “I like it.”

Then he rammed his mouth against Harry's and pushed him against the wall while his tongue was exploring every part of Harry's mouth.

Harry moaned against Charlie and began unbuckling his pants, letting his hard cock spring free.

Charlie began to take off his pants while Harry bent over for him.

“So eager,” Charlie whispered, pleased.

He slowly eased himself into Harry's hot and tight hole,letting out a very long and very satisfied moan.

Harry backed his arse up against Charlie's cock and Charlie began to thrust in and out slowly, soon picking up the pace.

Harry moaned for the long cock penetrating his arse and began to jerk off his own hard and leaking cock.

Harry didn't last long with Charlie thrusting into him and Harry pumping his own cock, he soon came all over his hand.

Charlie felt Harry clench his arse and came. While Harry was tightening up he milked every drop of cum from Charlie that he could and Charlie let out a long moan of approval.

“Well now I can see what all the fuss was about,” Charlie said, smiling.

Harry smiled back and soon, after cleaning up, pulled his pants up and left the room feeling, very pleased with himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All out orgy with Harry and the Weasley brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's the last day of the Weasley week! Hope you all enjoyed that I've been posting every day and I hope you've enjoyed the Weasleys having fun. Please comment down below to tell me what you thought of the Weasley week or if you have any other thing to say. I really appreciate you all reading and commenting. It really does mean a lot to me. So thank you all for that. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I love your faces bye!

Harry was sore to say the least. He'd gotten with all the Weasley brothers in a matter of 2 weeks. He really becoming a slut.

He only slept with four of them but still he did think of himself as a power bottom now.

So Harry was walking down the hallway when Fred came out of a large unused bedroom and said, “Harry, quickly, you need to come in now.”

Harry rushed inside and asked what was happening when he saw all the Weasley brothers standing in a line.

He blushed and repeated the question.

They all had to know, Harry thought. This is awkward.

Bill step forward, smiling, and said, “Hey Harry. Don't be freaked out or anything okay?”

Harry nodded.

“We were wondering if you wanted to… um…” Bill blushed as red as his hair and looked away.

“We all want to have a go with you,” Fred said suddenly.

“Please,” George added.

“What?” Harry stepped back, surprised.

“I told you he wouldn't be into this,” Percy said.

“Well we had to give it a try,” Charlie said.

“No we didn't,” Ron said. “Now he's freaked out.”

“No he's not,” Fred and George said in unison.

And so all the brothers begin arguing with each other about how Harry was feeling about the proposition they gave to him, all the while Harry was coming out of his shock and trying to get the brothers attentions.

“Guys!” Harry yelled.

They all turned their heads to face Harry.

Harry smiled and said, “I never said no to your little offer.”

All the brothers raised an eyebrow but then they started smiling as I realized Harry was accepting their offer.

They all begin unbuckling their pants, letting their cocks come out, and began pumping and stroking them with their hands while Harry got down onto his knees.

The brothers made a line from the order of their birth and Harry started making Bill hard with his mouth while giving Charlie a good handjob.

Bill's cock began to swell and Harden in Harry's mouth and he moved on to Charlie. While sucking Charlie he now began to stroke Percy.

He continue to do this until all the brothers were hard. And once all of them were stiff and hard Harry bent over the bed for the brothers.

Bill spat over Harry's hole and licked his index and middle finger before shoving them in.

Harry moaned for the fingers and didn't mind the roughness of Bill. He knew the brothers were excited and so is he.

Bill soon added a third digit to stretch Harry out further and marveled at how tight he still was. Especially after taking both Fred and George at the same time.

Bill quickly pulled his fingers out in line himself up, pushing in slowly.

Harry moan in unison with Bill and the other Weasleys, not wanting to be forgotten, crowded around Harry in order to get some pleasure.

So Harry was sucking both Charlie and Percy while being pounded into the bed by Bill while giving Fred and George handjobs all the while Ron on was jerking himself off at the sight.

Soon bill came and pulled out and Charlie got behind Harry, lining himself up, and pushed into the still tight arse.

They continued like that. Harry was sucking Fred and George while Percy fucked him and once Percy came they all switched places again.

“Thank you can take us again Harry?” George asked.

“At the same time?” Fred added to the question.

Harry nodded, unable to speak due to blowing Ron and Bill at the moment.

Harry lowered himself onto Fred and George's cocks and moaned as the heads pushed past the rim.

It was a sight to behold. Harry being fucked by Fred and George while blowing Ron and Bill and giving Charlie and Percy handjobs.

“Merlin Harry you're tight,” Fred gasped.

“Wiggle your hips for us, will you Harry?” George begged.

So Harry began fucking himself on their cocks. Wiggling his hips back and forth while rising and lowering himself on the cocks.

Fred and George came at the same time and pulled out, letting their brother Ron take Harry now.

Ron didn't last long either. After being jerked off, blown, and fucking Harry that after a few thrusts he came deep within Harry with a loud moan.

All the brothers stepped back and watched his hairy began pumping his own hard, leaking cock and he soon came all over his chest, stomach, and hand.

All the brothers smiled Harry and begin getting dressed after everybody cleaned up. All the while Harry was thinking they are so going to have to do this again sometime.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort throws a party where all the Death Eaters have sex with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry if that's chapter is bad. I was excited to write it but once I sat down to write I just got writer's block and so I know it's not as good as it could be. I do apologise for that. But I still hope you all enjoy. Anyways please comment down below and I love your faces bye!

Voldemort was throwing a party to mark his success in taking over in power. This was good news for the Death Eaters but bad news for everybody else.

For one Harry and his friends were ordered to be there to serve all the Death Eaters. And Harry overheard Voldemort talking to the Lestrange brothers that the guests could do whatever they wanted to Harry and his friends.

Harry and his friends were ordered to make the place spotless and after they did Voldemort would throw his party.

Every Death Eater came. They were forced to but even if they weren't they all still would have come anyways to celebrate.

Voldemort walked around the room whispering to the mail Death Eaters and once he was finished telling them whatever they all turned to smile at Harry.

Harry got a bad feeling about this party. He knew Voldemort was going to do something to him in front of everybody. He was worried and it was showing.

Ron came up to him to tell him he looks ill.

“Are you alright Harry?” Ron asked.

“Fine,” Harry said. “Just nervous.”

“Same here”, Ron nodded, looking around.

Voldemort walked up to Harry and Ron and said, “Potter come with me. Now.”

Harry swallowed, more nervous. And followed Voldemort to the front of the room.

The Death Eaters were watching Harry closely as he walked to the front of the dining room.

Once there Voldemort pushed Harry into the table and forced him to bend over while yanking his pants down. Harry gasped at the suddenness.

“As I have told you all, you all will each be getting a turn with the Potter boy and that starts now,” Voldemort said as he pushed himself into Harry's hole.

The Death Eaters began lining up while Harry groaned in pain. So this was his plan, Harry thought. To let all the Death Eaters have sex with him.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered in pain.

Voldemort began thrusting in and out, not caring that Harry was in pain. And while thrusting he noticed not all the Death Eaters were going to have sex with Harry as some didn't line up.

Their loss, he thinks as he grips Harry's hips roughly.

But just because they didn't participate didn't mean they weren't having fun watching Harry in pain.

Voldemort knew he was closing begin to speed up in the process. Harry groaned in pain as he felt the faster pace and grew red with embarrassment as he saw all eyes were on him.

Voldemort soon came deep within Harry and pulled out to let the next Death Eater use him.

It was Rabastan Lestrange next and he was giddy with excitement about getting to fuck Harry in front of everybody. He love the idea of getting to have public sex and embarrass Harry as well.

He quickly pushed in and Harry grown. It was painful. After the orgy with the Weasley brothers Harry's hole was a little red and now with this abuse it was getting redder.

Once Rabastan had come it was Rodolphus. Then Severus Snape. Snape had never gotten to have his turn at the boy yet and tried to hide his excitement. 

Snape pushed in fast and rough causing Harry to tell out in pain. Then he began to fuck him hard and fast, causing the table to shake.

Quirrell stopped up next and pressed himself inside of Harry once Snape was finished.

Everyone was still staring and Harry blushed as he felt dozens of eyes on him.

Lucius Malfoy was next and while he pounded into Harry, Harry looked around and saw Draco was one of the few Death Eaters not waiting to fuck him.

Ever since he said he lived Harry he had been acting strange, Harry noted. Maybe he was changing.

Harry lost count of how many Death Eaters used and abused him. He didn't really want to know the number. And there were too many to count without getting upset.

But after forever the last Death Eater had come in Harry and Harry was leaking and covered in so much cum. He felt disgusting and wanted to die.

“Well thank you all for attending,” Voldemort said. “I think that concludes the party.”

And with that he turns swiftly and walked out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyback slips something into Draco's drink, (no it's not a roofie). It's a potion that will make Draco super horny for the next few hours and Greyback uses this to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I had a great time writing and typing this chapter up. I spent a lot of time on writing this chapter so it would mean a lot if you guys could tell me what you all think about it. So please comment down below if you have something to say about it or if you have any suggestions for me to improve. Or if you all have any requests for a chapter please let me know what they are. As always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

Voldemort and the Death Eaters that stayed at Lucius’ his house were eating dinner. Greyback was eating with them and it was a change.

Normally Greyback was in his room eating or outside the manor. But he was planning something. Something special just for his pretty boy Draco.

While nobody was looking Greyback slipped something into the pitcher and asked Draco if he needed a refill on his drink.

Draco looked at him confused, with slight terror in his eyes, and said, “N-no. I'm fine.”

Grayback just smiled and refilled the glass anyway when nobody was looking at him. Then he waited until Draco drinked all of the liquid, smiling to himself as he realized his plan was working.

Suddenly Draco turned pale. He wasn't feeling too hot at the moment and asked if he could go to his room.

“Are you alright Draco?” Lucius asked, concerned for his son.

“Fine,” Draco started sweating and wiped beads of it off his forehead. “I just feel a little sick.”

“If you want my Lord,” Greyback said casually. “I can take him up to his room to make sure he got there okay.”

“Yes go ahead and do that,” Voldemort said, sounding bored.

“Now wait a minute,” Lucius stood up. “He's my son, I'll take him.”

“My Lord,” Greyback smiled smugly. “Didn't you say earlier you needed to talk to Lucius here? Isn't this the best time to talk?”

“Yes I suppose it is the best time,” Voldemort said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Lucius let Greyback take Draco back to his room. We need to talk.”

“Ye-yes my Lord,” Lucius sat back down.

Greyback wrapped in arm around Draco and smiled even bigger at Lucius as they were leaving the dining room, getting a death glare from Lucius.

Draco and Greyback walk together in silence until they got to Draco's room.

“There you go pretty boy,” Greyback turned to go.

“Mmmh…wait,” Draco grabbed Greyback's arm and Greyback smiled.

“What is it pretty boy?” Greyback asked.

“Don't go,” Draco said. “Stay here. With me.”

Greyback's smile got bigger as he asked, “And what do you want me to stay here and do?”

Draco's pupils got huge until there was just a thin ring of grey and he said, with lust in his voice, “Use me.”

Greyback barked out a laugh and said, “Maybe if you beg me pretty boy… If not then I'll just go.”

Greyback turned to leave but Draco got down on his knees, saying, “Wait. No please wait. Please. Please Greyback. Stay here with me. Use me. Do whatever you want with me. Just please don't go. I need you here. Inside of me.”

Greyback smiled again and said, “How can I deny you that? Especially when you beg so sweetly.”

Greyback then tore Draco's shirt off with his claws saying, “But if I'm to fuck you you're to be naked.”

Draco quickly got undressed, taking his pants and underwear off while Greyback took off his clothes too.

Greyback made Draco stand and whispered in his ear, “You look so sexy. I can't wait to get inside of you.”

Draco shuttered, goosebumps going up and down his arms.

“Please use me sir,” Draco begged.

“Sir?” Greyback growled lustfully. “I like that.”

Greyback turned Draco around and quickly pressed the head of his huge cock against Draco's hole. He pushed in slowly, getting a moan from Draco. A loud moan at that.

Though Greyback did prepare him or use any lube Draco was so filled with lust that he didn't register the pain.

Instead of holding onto Draco's hips and thrusting Greyback held onto his hips and moved Draco up and down on his cock like Draco was some sort of toy.

Draco moaned loudly and screamed, “Fuck yes! Oh you can go harder if you want to.”

Greyback purred into Draco's ear, “Oh I'm having fun with you already.”

Greyback began bouncing Draco up and down on his cock, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin is the only thing to be heard other than Draco's moaning of course.

“Oh Merlin,” Draco moaned. “You're so huge. It's making me so hard. Please Greyback fuck me harder.”

“My pleasure,” Greyback whispered.

He then began thrusting into Draco, really pounding him away until Draco could only let out high pitched cries of pleasure.

“Har…der…” Draco said. “Please.”

Greyback laughed while pounding him away. Greyback wasn't sure if anyone could hear them or not since he forgot to add silencing charms to the room, but he didn't care if they heard or not. He was having fun and his plan was working itself out perfectly.

“Oh fuck yeah! Please daddy,” Draco begged. “Please daddy fuck me even harder.”

“Daddy?” Greyback asked while laughing. “Didn't know you had a daddy kink pretty boy. You know I'll be your daddy if you want me to be.”

“Oh please,” Draco cried.

Greyback laughed again and began fucking Draco faster and deeper. The sound of his balls hitting Draco's thighs and Draco's little mewls and occasional shout.

“Oh please daddy harder!” Draco screamed at the top of his lungs.

Beads of sweat dripped down both men as Greyback used all his energy to fuck Draco as hard as possible.

“Oh fuck daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Fuck! Daddy I'm going to cum,” Draco screamed as he came, untouched.

Greyback was close to cumming inside of Draco and kept fucking him, causing Draco to get hard again very quickly. Greyback laughed at the fact that Draco got hard again so fast.

“You're such a slut for my cock aren't you?” Greyback asked.

“Yeah,” Draco said. “Only your cock. Nobody else's. I only want to be fucked by your ginormous cock. Please fuck me harder.”

Greyback laughed and said, “As you wish my pretty boy.”

So Greyback started fucking Draco as hard as possible and Draco was jerking himself off, his cock guzzling cum.

Draco pulled his arm back to bury Greyback's head into his shoulder in hopes of getting him to go deeper to.

Greyback was grunting and his movements and thrusts became desperate and needy. He was about to cum and let out several small growls.

Finally Greyback had come deep within Draco's arse and pulled out, breathing heavily. He wiped beads of sweat off his face and took a deep breath.

“Well pretty boy I guess you can clean yourself up,” Greyback turned to leave.

“Wait,” Draco grabbed Greyback's arm and asked. “Will you stay here with me?”

“Why would you want me to stay here?” Greyback asked. “You want round two already?”

“No. I…um…want to…” Draco blushed. “Cuddle.”

Greyback raised an eyebrow. 

This wasn't part of his plan. But why not? Greyback thought. He did give me what I wanted.

“Sure pretty boy,” Greyback said.

Draco flushed and smiled. They then both laid down on Draco's bed, naked and cuddling.

That night Draco and Greyback stayed together in Draco's comfortable bed but what Draco didn't know is that he was going to be punished in the morning because his uncle was very upset with his nephew for sleeping with a werewolf.

But for now Greyback and Draco were sleeping soundly, Draco in Greyback's arms dreaming of their night together while Greyback dreamt of doing this every night.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodolphus punishes his nephew, Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't posted anything earlier. I will be posting again tonight so watch out for that. I meant to post on Thanksgiving but I've been working on another Harry Potter story that I'm going to post soon so it's been keeping me busy. Sorry about that. Please tell me how your Thanksgiving was. And please comment down below if you have any suggestions or something else to say. As always I appreciate you all reading and commenting and I love your faces bye!

When Draco woke up he was unbearably hot. He tried to throw his sheets back but something was keeping his arms pinned in place.

Draco look over his shoulder and to his horror he saw Fenrir Greyback cuddling with him. Draco's mouth feel open in surprise. He had no memory of last night and was wondering what he did to get in this situation.

Greyback began to stir and smiled at Draco when he woke up.

“Hey pretty boy,” Greyback whispered. “That was some fun last night huh?”

Draco was about to respond when the door opened and in came his uncle, Rodolphus Lestrange, with a sour expression on his face.

“Greyback if you'd give us the room,” Rodolphus said.

“Oh of course,” Greyback smirked and got out of bed, revealing his muscular naked body to Draco and Rodolphus.

Draco's eyes widened in shock and Greyback shot him a wink as he was pulling up his pants.

“Anytime you want me pretty boy,” Greyback said. “You know where to find me.”

Once he left Rodolphus’ eyes wandered over to Draco.

Draco blushed, realizing he was naked under the covers and shifted uncomfortably.

Draco yelped out in pain once he moved. Whatever he did last night it left him bruised and sore. Draco could hardly move being the sore.

“You were a naughty boy last night Draco,” Rodolphus said. “Sleeping with a werewolf willingly. Have you no shame young man?”

Rodolphus sighed and ran his hands over his face and then ran his fingers through his hair. Then he looked up and smiled at Draco like everything was okay.

But nothing was okay. Not now. Not here with the way Rodolphus was staring at Draco. The way he licked his lips. And the way he had this strange sort of hunger in his eyes.

He moved, slick as a cat, to Draco's bed and sat down.

“Oh my poor little nephew,” Rodolphus said, glee in his voice. “Getting fucked by the big bad wolf. You want your uncle to make it better, don't you?”

Draco shook his head, scared of the man before him. 

“Oh now don't say that,” Rodolphus began slowly crawling towards his nephew. “You want me to make it better. Don't you Draco?”

Draco tried to back away but his back hit the headboard and there was nowhere to go.

“Come now little nephew,” Rodolphus smiled cruelly at Draco. “Don't try to get away from me. You're already in trouble for fucking that werewolf Greyback. Just accept your punishment like a good little boy.”

“Please no,” Draco whimpered, pulling the sheets closer to him.

“Oh Draco,” Rodolphus said. “You want to be good and make your uncle happy right?”

Draco felt a tear slide down his face and shook his head.

Rodolphus bared his teeth and said, “Oh you're making me angry Draco. You want to make me happy. Now come here.”

Draco bit back a sob and tried to run for it, not caring that he was naked. But Rodolphus caught and threw him against the bed.

He yanked his own pants down and lined himself up against his nephews hole. He pushed in fast and rough, not caring Draco was sore and in pain.

Draco let out a loud yell of pain and Rodolphus said, “That's it. Get loud. Let everyone hear you like last night when you were getting fucked by that werewolf.”

Draco cursed and bit his hand to keep himself from yelling out in pain, not wanting to be loud and give his uncle the satisfaction.

Yet Rodolphus wasn't going to let Draco be quiet. He started thrusting hard and brutal. The pace leaving Draco in tears and screaming for it to stop.

“No you beg for more,” Rodolphus scolded. “Like a good little boy.” 

Draco began crying loudly and Rodolphus licked his salty tears away as soon as they began rolling down his face.

Rodolphus let out a long and loud moan and gripped Draco's hips, his fingernails digging into the sensitive flesh.

When he pulled out Draco let out a cry and Rodolphus watched as his cum leaked out of the red and abused hole.

“Oh my pretty little Draco,” Rodolphus said. “Such a naughty boy you've been. Next time if you're good I'll try and reward you.”

Draco sobbed and hugged his pillow tightly as his uncle left the room, turning the lights out and leaving Draco in the dark.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyback gets Harry into a broom closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry that this chapter is so bad but I am rushing to post for the second time this week. I promise to make the next chapter better and longer than this one. Again I am sorry. But anyways I hope you enjoy anyways and please comment down below. As always I appreciate you all reading and commenting and I love your faces bye!

Harry was walking down the hallway when Greyback started at the other end. He looked happy about something. And with what him and Draco did last night Harry was sure he was happy. But he looked even happier when he saw Harry and began walking towards him.

“Come here sweetie,” Greyback said, grabbing Harry and throwing him in an empty broom closet.

Harry glared at Greyback.

“Get on your knees,” Greyback said while pulling his cock out.

 

When Harry didn't move Greyback pushed him down and forced him to open his mouth, forcing his cock into Harry's mouth brutally.

Harry immediately started choking on the huge cock in his mouth as the head hit the back of his throat.

“Take it all down sweetie,” Greyback said, trying to force Harry to deepthroat him. Harry couldn't, however, take all the cock down his throat and it made Greyback angry.

“Take more!” Greyback growled.

Greyback began fucking Harry's face brutally. Pulling his cock in and out of his mouth, leaving Harry to choke and his eyes to water.

Harry's throat constricted against the cock that was being violently shoved down and Greyback moaned. 

“Keep swallowing,” Greyback ordered.

Harry, not really having a choice in the matter, kept swallowing around Greyback.

As Greyback cmse with a moan Draco peeked his head in the door to see what the noise was.

Quickly Greyback grabbed Draco and pulled him into the room and threw him on the ground.

“Oh I have both of my sweethearts here,” Greyback smiled his frightening smile. “Now the question is, what do I want to do with them?”.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyback forces Draco to give Harry a blowjob while fucking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so so sorry that I didn't post last week. I was super sick and am just starting to feel better. I will be posting three more times this week so watch out for that. I am sorry if this isn't as good either. I also had writer's block during this chapter but decided to post it anyways. I do hope you all enjoy reading this still though. Please comment down below and tell me anything really lol. As always I appreciate you all reading and commenting and I love your faces bye!

“Please don't hurt us,” Draco begged.

“Us?” Greyback questioned. “Aw you care about Potter. That's sweet pretty boy.”

Greyback smiled at Draco, showing off all of his sharp fangs.

“Though I can't promise this won't hurt,” Greyback warned. “Now what do I want to do with the two of you.”

While Greyback started thinking of the horrible things he could do Draco and Harry were looking for a way out of the broom closet.

Harry looked at Draco. He wondered why he didn't want Greyback to hurt the both of them. Harry remembered when Draco said he loved Harry. Harry thought he was just messing with him but maybe he was being for real.

“Ah I think I know what I want to do to you two,” Greyback said smiling. “I think I'll fuck you pretty boy while you give Potter a blowjob.”

“No,” Draco whimpered.

“Aw you care about Potter don't you? Don't you want to make him feel good pretty boy? Besides,” Greyback smiled. “It's not like I'm giving you a choice in the matter.”

Greyback took off his shirt and took his pants off. He slipped out of his shoes and then stared at Harry and Draco, expecting them to get undressed too.

“I'm not going to,” Draco said, trying to sound brave but failing.

“You're not going to listen to me?” Greyback asked, narrowing his eyes at Draco.

“No,” Draco said.

Greyback nodded, stayed silent for a moment, then slapped Draco hard against the face causing him to yelp in pain.

Greyback got close to Draco's face and told him in a serious voice, “I don't give a fuck if you don't want this pretty boy. It's going to happen. Now shut that pretty mouth of yours and get undressed.”

Draco glared at Greyback, feeling unnaturally brave, and said, “I don't take orders from you dog.”

The look of pure rage in Greyback's eyes was real and rained through his entire body. He grabbed Draco by the neck and threw him against the wall.

He ripped Draco's pants off his body and yanked his underwear down.

Harry, realizing what was going to happen, got up and tried to help Draco by hitting Greyback but Greyback simply sneered and pushed him down.

Greyback then shoved himself into Draco, causing him to scream.

“Little fuck. You don't get to talk to me like that,” Greyback then slapped Draco arse and sped up. “Mmh… Love this tight little arse of yours.”

Harry got up and tried to run for help but Greyback pointed Draco's wand at him.

“Get in front of him now or be prepared for pain,” Greyback told Harry.

Harry got in front of Draco and swallowed nervously.

“Drop your pants,” Greyback ordered.

“Get his dick in your mouth pretty boy. Now or else I'll really show you pain,” Greyback said to Draco.

Draco grad Harry's cock in his hand and did a quick couple of pumps before taking it in his mouth like Greyback ordered of him.

Greyback, satisfied he was back in charge, begin thrusting in and out of Draco again, causing him to groan with Harry's cock in his mouth.

Draco didn't really know he was doing. He hadn't sucked a lot of cock before and so was fumbling around for what to do with Harry.

He tried to match what he like in a blowjob while trying to relax his throat but it was proving difficult no matter what Draco did Harry just wouldn't get hard.

Greyback leaned down to Draco's ear and told him, “Get him hard or else pretty boy.”

“I'm trying,” Draco cried.

“Maybe beg Potter and he will get hard,” Greyback smirked.

“Please,” Draco begged after letting out a sob. “Please get hard Potter. Please.”

Harry did feel bad for Draco but he just couldn't get hard no matter how hard or long Draco sucked on him.

He tried thinking of something to make him hard and decided on the orgy he had with the Weasley brothers.

Harry tried thinking of how full he felt, how good the boys tasted, how great it felt to be used by them all. And so soon he got hard, much to Greyback's liking.

“That's a good boy,” Greyback smiled and continued to fuck Draco roughly.

Harry new Draco wasn't happy Harry was hard. More like relieved. Relieved Greyback didn't hurt him any further.

“Shoot your load in his mouth sweetie,” Greyback said.

Harry closed his eyes and just tried to picture himself back in that room with the Weasleys. Tried picturing taking Fred and George at the same time while blowing and rubbing the other ones out.

To Draco's relief, Harry came, and though feeling disgusted with himself he let out a sigh of relief.

Greyback came deep within Draco and pulled out, getting dressed right afterwards.

Greyback smiled and said, “Well I'm off. Good job sweethearts. Though next time pretty boy watch that pretty little mouth of yours. If you run it like this again I won't be so nice next time.”

Then he chuckled and left Harry wondering what to do and Draco sobbing on the floor.

Draco pulled his underwear up and curled into a ball in the corner, not wanting to live at the moment.

“Draco-” Harry began.

“Don't,” Draco sobbed, getting to his feet. “Please just don't Harry.”

“Draco I want to help,” Harry said.

Harry reached out but Draco jumped away, saying, “Please just stop. Leave me alone.”

Then Draco ran from the room. Harry tried to catch him but ended up letting him go.

He needs time, Harry thought to himself. Harry then sighed and walked away, heading back to the dungeons

Meanwhile back in his room Draco was sobbing against the door while thinking.

“I'm going to get revenge on you dog,” Draco promised to himself.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets revenge on Greyback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy. I had a great time writing this though my hand hurts from typing it up lol. Please comment down below anything you want to say and please I really encourage chapter ideas. I love knowing what you all want to read. So please if you have a chapter idea comment it down below and I will add it to the story I promise. Anyways again I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment down below. And as always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

Draco was done with the way Greyback had treated him. He forced himself upon Draco, drugged him, but now, now he got Harry and Draco wasn’t going to have that.

 

Not again, Draco thought. Never again.

 

Draco went to Greyback’s room. They had altered the room a little to account for Greyback being a werewolf. Just in case Greyback decided to stay in the room during his turning that modified it where he couldn’t get out. Though Greyback never used the room when it was the full moon. He always preferred to be outside of the manor when it happened.

 

Tonight though Greyback was still in the room when Draco walked in. The room was a mess. Claws marks littered the walls, garbage was thrown around on the floor, and the bed was all torn up like Greyback had used the room during a transformation but he never had.

 

Maybe he’s always this messy, Draco thought. 

 

Greyback was on the bed fiddling with a knife. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but he did have a pair of jeans on.

 

Greyback’s eyes flicked over to see who was going to bother him once the door opened but once he saw Draco a small smile played on his lips but there was confusion in his eyes.

 

“Hey pretty boy,” Greyback smirked. “You come here just for me?”

 

Draco swallowed the bile and fear rising in his throat and nodded.

 

Greyback smiled and joked, “What? Couldn’t get enough of me yesterday?”

 

“No,” Draco said. “I just wanted to see you.”

 

“Oh really?” Greyback licked his lips and stood up. “And why exactly do you want to see me?”

 

“I wanted to give you something,” Draco said, saying each word carefully to not break his cover.

 

Greyback raised an eyebrow and spread his hands, saying, “Lay it on me pretty boy.”

 

“Sit back down,” Draco said.

 

Greyback narrowed his eyes and asked, “Why?”

 

“I don’t think you’ll want to be standing for this present,” Draco said. “You’d be more comfortable sitting down.”

 

Greyback stared at Draco for a moment before nodding and sitting back down on the bed.

 

“You better make it fast pretty boy,” Greyback said. “Tonight is the full moon and night is approaching fast. Now what’s this present?”

 

“A handjob,” Draco said simply.

 

Greyback bursted out laughing. He stayed like that for a moment. Just laughing at Draco and what he said.

 

Finally though he stopped laughing and wiped his eyes and said, “What are you talking about pretty boy? And be honest. I’ll know if you’re lying.”

 

“I just want to give you a handjob,” Draco shrugged, trying to look innocent. “Simple as that.”

 

“Uh huh,” Greyback tilted his head and stood back up. “And why...exactly do you want to do that?”

 

“I think you deserve it,” Draco lied. “Especially since tonight you’re all round up. I just want to give you a...sense of calm before the beast is unleashed.”

 

“Uh huh…” Greyback then turned and smiled at Draco. “Well since you’re more than willing. And I’m certainly not going to refuse a handjob.”

 

Then Greyback sat back down on the bed and got comfortable. Then he gestured for Draco to come towards him.

 

Draco moved towards him, his feet felt like lead but he forced himself to walk forward to Greyback. He had to keep going, he told himself. He had to get revenge on Greyback.

 

Draco sat on the bed, an arm’s length away from Greyback.

 

“Come closer pretty boy,” Greyback wrapped an arm around Draco and pulled him close until they were sitting right next to each other.

 

Then Greyback let Draco continue and Draco started fumbling on the buttons to Greyback’s jeans. Finally though Greyback’s cock flopped out of the jeans and underwear.

 

Draco stared at it for a second and realization hit him.

 

No backing out now, Draco thought to himself.

 

Draco swallowed and grabbed the cock in his had and did a couple experimental pumps. Then Draco tried to go faster with the pumps he was doing.

 

Greyback watched Draco pump his cock and leaned his head back against the wall. His eyes flicked over to the window to see how long they had left before Greyback would be turning.

 

“Better hurry it up pretty boy,” Greyback muttered. “I don’t want to change and break your pretty face.”

 

“I’m trying,” Draco said through gritted teeth. And he was trying but only because it was part of the plan. He would never do this if it wasn’t for the plan.

 

Draco started pumping the cock faster. Going all the way from the base to the tip and back to the base again. He went until his right arm was sore and he had to switch to his left hand to pump it.

 

Greyback leaned his head back to moan. His hand traveled up to the back of Draco’s neck and he squeezed, his claws digging somewhat into Draco’s neck.

 

“Mmm...I’d much rather have that pretty little mouth of yours on my cock pretty boy,” Greyback said, his eyes closed and head propped against the wall.

 

Draco’s eyes widened and he shook his head saying, “I came here to give you a handjob. Nothing more and nothing less.”

 

Greyback glared at Draco but it went unnoticed. Greyback tried to control himself but ended up cracking his neck and saying, “Too bad pretty boy cause you’re putting that mouth on my cock.”

 

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Greyback grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed Draco’s open mouth onto his cock.

 

When the head of Greyback’s huge cock hit the back of Draco’s throat he started to gag on it. Tears started forming in Draco’s eyes as Greyback forced the cock down Draco’s throat.

 

This wasn’t part of the plan, Draco thought.

 

Though Draco should’ve guessed a brute like Greyback would’ve done something like this.

 

Draco tried to relax his throat as Greyback fucked his face. Greyback held Draco’s head still as he thrusted up into his mouth.

 

Draco’s eyes wandered over to the window and he realized why Greyback was rushing him. The sun was nearly down and the full moon was almost up in the sky.

 

Draco tried to make Greyback cum fast. He didn’t want to be in the room with the werewolf when he turned.

 

Finally though several spurts of cum filled Draco’s mouth and he swallowed the salty, bitter liquid.

 

And Greyback just leaned back and sighed in pleasure, saying, “Thanks for that pretty boy but you’d better leave now.” 

 

“Well,” Draco said. “That wasn’t actually the reason I came here tonight.” 

 

Greyback raised an eyebrow. 

 

Draco quickly grabbed something in his back pocket, a muzzle, and placed it on Greyback in a flash. 

 

Rage filled Greyback but it was too late to do anything. The full moon was in the sky and he was turning, with the muzzle on. 

 

Draco quickly left the room and closed the door behind him. He laughed aloud when he heard Greyback messing with the muzzle as a wolf and smiled as he realized he wouldn’t be able to howl tonight.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyback gets revenge on Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoy and please comment down below. I would love to hear some chapter ideas from you all as I am running out actually. So please comment them down below to tell me what you would like to see. As always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

The day after Draco's revenge he realized Greyback would do something to him and barely left his room for fear of that happening.

“Draco it's time for dinner,” Draco's father called out to him.

Draco got up and headed down to the dining room. On his way there though he found himself walking next to Greyback.

Draco stopped in his tracks and so did Greyback.

He looked back at Draco and asked, “Something wrong pretty boy?”

His voice was grim and left no question to his mood. He was angry. Beyond angry really. Draco wouldn't be surprised if Greyback reached out and strangled him right now.

“No,” Draco said, voice breaking.

Greyback raised an eyebrow.

Draco coughed said in a voice he hoped would hide his fear, “No. Nothing's wrong.”

“Well then,” Greyback smiled and held out an arm. “After you.”

Draco swallowed and walked into the dining room, Greyback right behind him.

Lucius raised an eyebrow seeing his son and that werewolf so close and questioned it aloud for everybody to hear.

“Why are you so close?” Lucius asked the two.

Draco swallowed and Greyback answered, saying, “Oh Draco and I are very close friends.”

Lucius, along with everybody else in the room, raised their eyebrows.

Greyback look back at Draco and said, “Aren't we good friends Draco?”

He gave him a smile but his eyes told him to say yes or else. Meanwhile everyone was staring at Draco, waiting for him to answer.

“Yes Greyback and I are gr-great friends,” Graco tried to control his voice.

Everybody but Lucius just shrugged and looked away. Lucius however stared to his son, wondering what on Earth would make him say that.

Dinner was over soon and Draco headed back to his room after his father held him back to ask if he was okay.

“Of course I'm okay,” Draco lied. “Why wouldn't I be?”

Draco left his father in the dining room and once he got back up to his room and closed the door a hand came out from behind him and clamped itself over Draco's mouth to prevent him from screaming.

“Better keep quiet pretty boy,” Greyback's voice came from behind Draco. “I really don't want to turn you so you better be good. Got it?”

Draco nodded.

“Good,” Greyback said. Then he began to go through Draco's pockets until he found Draco's his wand

Greyback put silencing charms on the room then walk Draco over to his bed, never letting go of the boy.

“Lay on the bed,” Greyback ordered.

Draco laid down on the bed once Greyback let go of him. Fear was rising in the stomach. He should have known Greyback would want revenge.

Greyback ripped Draco's pants off and casted a lubrication spell on his fingers.

He got down to Draco's arse and made Draco spread his legs. After that he shoved one finger into Draco without warning.

Draco let out a little squeal of pain and squirm to be set free but Greyback had one hand on his hip to keep him in place.

What is he doing? Draco wondered. He's never prepped me before. Why is he doing it now?

Greyback pressed another finger into Draco and forced him open, not caring that Draco was in pain and screaming.

Soon, too soon and Draco's mind, Greyback added a third finger and kept shoving them in and out of Draco's hole roughly.

Draco bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming out because he didn't want to give Greyback the pleasure of hearing him scream. Though Greyback wasn't going to let him stay silent the entire time. He kept penetrating Draco's arse with his fingers roughly.

Greyback added a fourth finger and kept going. Eventually slipping his thumb and Draco's hole too.

“You ready for my revenge?” Greyback asked.

Draco whimpered and said, “Please I'm sorry. I won't do it again.”

“Damn right you won't,” Greyback muttered before making a fist and shoving it into Draco's now stretched arse.

Draco let out a horrible scream that echoed off the walls. Unfortunately nobody but Draco and Greyback heard it so nobody knew Draco was in trouble and needed help.

Draco kept screaming while Greyback in fucking him with his fists, stretching Draco's arse past what Draco thought was safe.

“Damn pretty boy,” Greyback smiled. “You're so tight.”

He kept shoving his fist in and out of Draco stretched hole while Draco kept screaming in pain, begging for it to stop.

Finally though Draco's throat and voice were too sore to scream anymore and instead he started to whimper and cry instead.

Greyback hummed as he shoved and pounded into Draco with his large fist, trying to go elbow deep inside of the young blond.

“Please,” Draco whimpered. “Please... I'm *sob* I'm sorry. Please... Please stop.”

“Aw sorry pretty boy but I'm not going to be finished until I cum,” Greyback said, smiling as Draco whimpered again.

Greyback started jerking himself off with his left hand while continuing to shove his right in and out of Draco. All the while Draco kept whimpering and moaning in pain, just wanting to die or have someone come rescue him from this monster.

Greyback's cock was leaking precum as he was elbow deep in Draco and he came with a moan.

He pulled out causing Draco to yelp in pain.

Then Greyback sighed and looked at Draco spread across the bed, whimpering and moaning in pain with tears leaking out of his eyes, and smiled to himself.

“So pretty boy,” Greyback said. “You gonna do that again to me?”

“No...no…*sob*... I'm-I’m sorry…” Draco cried. “Please…please...no-no more...please…”

Then Draco broke down into a fit of sobs and tears.

“I won't do it again,” Greyback promised. “As long as you're a good boy for me from now on. Got it pretty boy?”

Draco sobbed and nodded, not knowing the dangerous situation he just put himself in.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius wakes from a dream and begins to jerk off. Then Remus helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it feels like forever since I have posted and I do apologize for that. I will try harder to make sure I post every week. I just haven't had a lot of inspiration for this story. So please please please comment down below if you have any ideas because I am running out. Don't worry I won't stop the story because of that. I'll figure out something of course. But please I would love to know what you all would like to see. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

Sirius woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He was having a bad dream. He saw James being killed by Voldemort.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked over to his boyfriend Remus and saw he was still asleep. Sirius sighed again and tried to go back to sleep.

And after an hour of tossing and turning Sirius decided he should just stay up.

He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He was remembering nights he shared with James and Remus. He smiled to himself as he remembered that those were always the best nights of his life.

He opened his eyes and notice the Bulge coming from his boxer briefs. He looked over at Remus to see he was still sleeping then he reached his hand down to his crotch to cup it.

Sirius’cock twitched under his touch and he had to stifle a moan.

Sirius slipped out of his boxer briefs and begin to jerk himself off, pulling the foreskin back and moving his hand up and down his shaft.

Precum began to leak onto his hand and down his long shaft.

Sirius moaned loudly and clamped a hand over his mouth. He looked over to see Remus was still asleep and sighed in relief.

Sirius began jerking himself off quickly until his arm began to hurt and he had to switch to his left hand.

“Fuck,” Sirius moaned.

“Do you want me to help?” Remus's voice came from next to Sirius, startling him.

Sirius looked over to see Remus was awake with a smirk on his face.

Sirius gave him a smile and nodded for his offer to help.

Remus slid down in between Sirius’ legs and used his tongue to lick up and down Sirius’ shaft, starting from the balls and going up to the head which was still leaking precum.

Remus began to suck on the tip lightly, teasing the slit of Sirius’ cock with his tongue. Then he took more in his mouth and began to deepthroat Sirius.

Sirius let out a breathy gasp.

“Remus,” Sirius moaned his boyfriend's name as Remus continued to work magic for him.

Remus’ had trailed down Sirius chest to his stomach. Then to his thighs and finally Remus' hand cupped Sirius’ balls and began to fondle them.

Sirius felt his balls tighten up and he knew he was close to his climax.

Remus took his mouth off of Sirius’ cock and began to kiss up and down Sirius’ thighs.

“Remus please,” Sirius cried for release. 

Remus smirked once more and asked, “You want to cum?”

“Yes,” Sirius begged.

“What's the magic word?” Remus’ smirk only grew larger.

“Please. Please. Please let me cum,” Sirius cried out. “Please Remus I need to-”

Remus cut Sirius off by putting his mouth back onto Sirius’ cock. Pretty soon too Sirius came and cum filled Remus’ mouth.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief as Remus began to swallow all of the cum.

Remus got back up next to Sirius and Sirius began to cuddle with his boyfriend.

“Can you return the favor Sirius?” Remus asked, pointing at the bulge in his boxers.

“It would be my pleasure,” Sirius raised a brow and smirked.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius returns the favor to Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short but I wasn't feeling very inspired today for this story. I still hope you all enjoy and please comment down below to tell me what you all think or if you all have requests. I'd love to hear them and again I hope you enjoy. I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

Sirius was returning the favor for Remus. Remus blew Sirius and so now it was Remus’ turn to feel good. Though Sirius didn't just want to give him a blowjob. He wanted to do something else. So Sirius told Remus to raise his legs up.

Remus smirked, knowing where this was going, and raised his legs in the air.

Sirius put his face near Remus' arse and stuck his tongue out. He did a broad sweep over Remus’ hole and heard Remus sigh in pleasure.

Sirius kept his hands on Remus’ hips as his tongue licked over his hole.

Remus sighed in pleasure and pushed his arse out in hopes of getting Sirius to stick his tongue in already.

Sirius grinned to himself and made his tongue as firm as possible before pushing it into Remus’ puckering hole. 

Remus sighed as Sirius ate him out and began to jerk himself off, getting hard quickly.

Sirius began fucking Remus’ arse with his tongue and began to jerk himself off too.

Both men were incredibly hard and leaking precum. Both moaning exceptionally loud.

Pretty soon Remus shot his load on his hand and stomach and a few minutes later Sirius shot his cum all over his hand.

Sirius licked up all the cum eagerly and laid back down next to his boyfriend.

“Favor returned?” Sirius asked.

“Yes the favor is returned,” Remus smirked. “Now come on. Let's go back to sleep. We've got planning to do tomorrow.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirrell bottoms with Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I didn't post this sooner. I meant to post last night but I was so tired after my babysitting job that I just ate some pizza and went to bed lol. I hope you all enjoy though and I hope you're all having a great day so far. I will say the next chapter will also be about Quirrell bottoming but with someone else instead. I'll try to post sooner than Saturday from now on. Maybe like Tuesday or Thursday. I'm not sure which. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading and please comment down below to tell me what you all want to see and I love your faces bye!

Quirrell was walking through Malfoy Manor when Snape came out of his new bedroom.

“Ah Quirrell,” Snape said. “How are you?”

“I'm f-fine Snape,” Quirrell said. “H-h-how are y-you?”

“I'm doing well,” Snape nodded.

“That's g-great,” Quirrell said.

Quirrell began walking away when Snape grabbed him by the arm.

“I do, however, have a problem I was hoping you could help me with,” Snape said, smiling.

“What w-would th-that be?” Quirrell stuttered.

Snape smirked and pulled Quirrell to his bedroom. There he began to passionately kiss Quirrell on the lips.

Quirrell was surprised, that soon however faded and he began to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around Snape’s neck, deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and Snape began to rub the bulge that was growing in his pants.

Snape bit Quirrell's bottom lip getting a slight moan from Quirrell.

Snape began to undress himself and Quirrell followed his lead, getting undressed as well until they were both just in their underwear.

Snape’s cock, hard and ready, was leaking out of the top of his boxers. The head was red and began leaking precum already at the thought of fucking Quirrell.

Quirrell got down on his knees and pulled down Snape’s underwear slowly, causing Snape’s breathing to quicken.

When Snape’s underwear was finally down Quirrell looked up at Snape for permission.

“Go on Quirrell,” Snape whispered. “Suck on it. Show me how much you want it.”

“I w-want it,” Quirrell said before he put his lips around the cock. He licked up the underside of the cock and his tongue swirled on the tip once he got there.

Snape leaned his head back and moaned. Quirrell got him as hard as possible with his succulent mouth.

“Get up,” Snape ordered Quirrell.

Quirrell got up and Snape ripped his underwear off. Then he bent Quirrell over his bed and used a lubrication spell on his fingers.

Snape smeared some of the lube over Quirrell's hole and slowly pushed a finger inside of Quirrell.

Quirrell moaned and began to back onto Snape’s slicked up finger. Quirrell, his fists filled with the bed sheets, began to beg Snape to go faster. 

“What's the magic word?” Snape asked, smirking.

“P-p-please,” Quirrell begged. “P-please go faster S-Snape. P-P-Please. I-I want you inside m-me.”

Snape smirked once more and added a second digit to Quirrell's hole. Scissoring his hole to get him open and ready for Snape’s hard and leaking cock.

Snape added a third finger and soon pulled them all out, much to Quirrell's disliking.

Snape got behind Quirrell, lubed himself up, and began to push himself into the now slightly stretched hole.

Quirrell gasped at the pressure and stretch but soon backed himself against Snape’s cock.

“Enjoying yourself?” Snape smirked.

“M-m-more,” Quirrell said. “P-please.”

“Little cock slut aren't you?” Snape grinned. “Don't worry Quirrell. I'm going to give you exactly what you want.”

Snape began to pound into Quirrell brutally, causing Quirrell to gasp aloud, making the bed shake.

Quirrell began to jerk himself off and soon shouted that he was gonna cum. And no sooner than he said that too long streams of cum covered his hand.

Snape smirked again and soon began to slow down, wanting to enjoy Quirrell's hot and tight hole.

Snape came soon after Quirrell did and sighed in pleasure.

“Thank you for that Quirrell,” Snape said, pulling out and beginning to get dressed.

“N-n-no p-problem,” Quirrell said, smiling to himself.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirrell gets fucked by Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in forever but I have been sick with the flu and haven't felt like doing anything. I'm so incredibly sorry about it. I haven't posted on anyone of my works because of me being sick. Though I do plan on uploading some more this week if I'm not too busy. I really hope you all enjoy this. Please comment down below to tell me what you think or feel free to say anything about anything. I really appreciate you all reading and commenting. Again so sorry I haven't posted in forever. But anyways I hope you all have a wonderful day and I love your faces bye!

“Quirrell come in here for a moment,” Voldemort called out to Quirrell.

“Yes my L-l-lord,” Quirrell stuttered.

“Quirrell I'm quite bored,” Voldemort told the shorter man.

“Do y-you want me to go g-g-get one of the servants you can play with?” Quirrell asked, unsure of why Voldemort called him in here just to tell him he was bored.

“I would like to play. They're not with one of the servants,” Voldemort said. “I want to play with you.”

“M-me?” Quirrell swallowed.

“Yes,” Voldemort ordered. “You'll do it won't you?”

Voldemort's eyes were just daring Quirrell to refuse him.

“O-of course I'll d-do it my L-l-lord,” Quirrell forced a smile.

Voldemort smile to sadistic one and said, “excellent then since you're doing this... I'd like you on your knees.”

Quirrell still forced the smile but you could tell he was scared.

As soon as Quirrell was on his knees Voldemort whipped out his cock and ordered Quirrell to crawl towards him.

Quirrell moved forward slowly as Voldemort began to stroke his dick lazily. Once Quirrell was on his knees in front of Voldemort he opened his mouth and Voldemort waited until Quirrell wrapped his lips around his cock.

The taste was bitter and made Quirrell once again I didn't spit it out. So he continued to suck willingly until Voldemort was fully hard and erect.

“Jerk yourself off,” Voldemort ordered.

Quirrell begin to jerk himself off as Voldemort had ordered while bobbing his head up and down on Voldemort's cock.

Quirrell tried to put Severus at the front of his mind to make this more bearable.

It proved to work as soon he was hard and was leaking precum. Voldemort was leaking precum as well and watched Quirrell intensely.

“Bend over the table,” Voldemort ordered.

Quirrell gulped but bent over the table like Voldemort had ordered.

Voldemort casted a lubrication spell on his fingers and pressed a digit against Quirrell's hole, massaging it until Quirrell relaxed a little.

He pushed in quickly and rough. Quirrell mewled a little in pain and shifted but didn't say anything.

Voldemort added a second digit and began to separate his fingers inside of Quirrell to get him open more.

Quirrell groaned at the roughness but still didn't say anything to Voldemort.

Voldemort pushed another finger in and curl them a bit and hit Quirrell's sweet spot.

Quirrell moaned a little and perked his arse out.

“Eager, aren't you?” Voldemort smirked.

Quirrell blushed and tried to keep his moans quiet.

Voldemort added a fourth finger and once he decided Quirrell was ready he pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock.

Voldemort pushed his long piece in kind of rough and made Quirrell gasp in pain.

Voldemort begin to thrust in and out Quirrell's tight heated arse. He was rough and demanding while fucking Quirrell, wanting Quirrell to stay completely still as he pounded into him.

Finally Voldemort came inside of him and pulled out, causing Quirrell to cry out in pain at the roughness.

“Alright Quirrell,” Voldemort said. “That will be all. You can leave now.”

“T-t-thank you my L-l-lord,” Quirrell stuttered.

Quirrell got dressed and headed out, looking back at Voldemort and seeing him sit back down at the dining room table in the head seat. Their eyes caught and Quirrell ran from the room, blushing hard.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lestrange brothers go after Draco and Harry is there for after care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it feels like I haven't posted in forever and I'm so sorry about that. I'm going to start posting every Thursday so hopefully I won't keep forgetting to post on this or procrastinate until the last minute lol. But anyways I hope you all are having a great day. Please tell me anything you guys want to see down in the comments section. And I love your faces bye!

Draco was returning to his room after dinner. He felt exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. Though when he opened his bedroom door there was his uncle, Rodolphus, and his brother, Rabastan.

“Bout time you got here little nephew,”. Rodolphus said while checking his pocket watch.

“Wh-what do you want?” Draco asked the pair.

“Well you see little nephew I was telling my brother what a great time you and I had and he wanted to get in on the action,” Rodolphus said, smiling.

Draco swallowed nervously and turned to run away.

The door slammed shut and Draco turn to see his uncle with his wand out.

Draco began to scream for help but Rabastan put on silence and charms. Draco turned to try to open the door but it was locked.

“Awww come now little nephew,” Rodolphus said. “Be a good boy and you just might be able to cum as a reward.”

Rodolphus and Rabastan both smirked at those words.

“Please,” Draco whimpered. “I don't want this.”

“Doesn't change a thing,” Rabastan said smiling.

“Please,” Draco begged. “Please don't do this. I won't tell my father about this if you just leave now.”

“You're not telling your father shit. Period,” Rodolphus said. “Now be a good little boy okay?”

“No,” Draco said, feeling braver than usual. “I'm not going to be good for you. I won't let this happen willingly.”

“We don't care whether you're willing or not,” Rabastan said. “But this is happening.”

“No,” Draco said.

“Yes,” Rabastan told him.

“No,” Draco yelled.

“Brother he can yell no all he wants but I assure you this is going to happen,” Rodolphus said to his brother.

“It's not going to happen,” Draco said to them both.

“I'll fine believe what you want to,” Rodolphus said and then he attacked Draco with the help of his brother.

“No!” Draco yelled. “Help! Somebody help me!”

“Quiet boy,” Rabastan said. “You know no one can hear you.”

They both ripped Draco's clothes off and Rabastan cast a lubrication spell on his cock.

Then he pushed himself into Draco's nice and tight hole.

Draco gasped in pain and while his mouth was open Rodolphus shoved himself into Draco's mouth.

“God he is tight,” Rabastan said smiling, while thrusting in and out of Draco's hole. “And I thought after the werewolf he'd be loose.”

“He's a naturally tight boy brother,” Rodolphus said, thrusting in and out of Draco's mouth. “Suck harder boy!”

Draco ground and pain and tried to fight against the two brothers but they were too strong for him. Though that didn't mean he stop fighting. He ended up biting Rodolphus. 

Rodolphus shouted in pain and slapped Draco across the face.

Rodolphus didn't put his cock back into Draco's mouth and instead jerked off, determined to cum on his nephew's face.

“Merlin I'm close,” Rodolphus said. “What about you brother?”

“Oh I'm close too,” Rabastan moaned.

Just hurry up, Draco thought.

Finally after what seemed like hours of torture both brothers came. Rodolphus all over Draco's face and Rabastan in Draco's arse.

“We're not helping you cum since you weren't willing and you bit Rodolphus,” Rabastan said. “Now next time you better be good for us or else.”

“Let's go brother,” Rodolphus said. “Bye bye little nephew.”

Both brothers laughed as they left the room and Draco began to cry and sob.

Draco didn't know when but suddenly Harry was right there in his room, comforting him.

“Oh Harry,” Draco cried. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

“For what?” Harry asked, confused.

“For catching you and your friends,” Draco sobbed. “And for hurting them and you. Especially you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…”

“It's okay,” Harry said, surprised Draco apologized, and meaning it. 

“It's not okay,” Draco cried loudly. “It's never going to be okay.”

“Draco,” Harry said, taking Draco's face into his hands until Draco looked at him. “It's okay.”

Harry and Draco's faces were inches apart before they leaned in and pressed their lips against one another's.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry spend a night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for such a late posting but I forgot today was Thursday. But I really hope you all enjoy and I have to say that I loved writing this chapter. I just thought Harry and Draco were so cute together in this and gentle. Well I hope you all enjoy and please comment down below to tell me what you all think of this chapter or to tell me your suggestions. Please just tell me anything. Especially your suggestions. I love to know what you all want to read and please don't be afraid to tell me them. And if you prefer to say your suggestions down in the comments you can always email me. My email address is always under my profile tab so please don't be afraid to message me. I love your kind comments and emails. Anyways I really hope you enjoy again and I love your faces bye!

Harry didn’t know what he was doing. He was making out with Draco Malfoy. The boy who has been his enemy since he started Hogwarts. The boy who caught him and brought him to Voldemort. The boy who… loved him.

 

Draco cupped Harry’s face, his hands soft and tender. He moved carefully, gently, down Harry’s body. His hands caressing Harry’s cheekbones. His hands grazing the back of his neck. They moved down to the small of his back and pulled the boy close.

 

“I love you Po-Harry,” Draco whispered as they broke the kiss. “I love you Harry.”

 

Draco began to kiss Harry again and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, pulling him closer to him as Draco had done to Harry.

 

“Harry,” Draco moaned as Harry began to kiss Draco’s neck gently.

 

The kisses trailed down past Draco’s neck, to his collarbone, down to his nipples which Harry latched onto one with his mouth and began to attack with his tongue, making it harden quickly.

 

Draco moaned and began to undo Harry’s shirt, taking it off once he could. Then he worked on removing Harry’s pants and belt.

 

Harry pulled his pants off, his mouth never leaving Draco’s hard nipple.

 

“Oh Merlin Harry,” Draco moaned as Harry bit down on Draco’s nipple and used his hand to begin jerking Draco off.

 

“Draco,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear and tickled Draco’s ear with his lips, nibbling and kissing it.

 

“Harry,” Draco cried as precum began to ooze out of Draco’s cock. “Take me Harry.”

 

Harry pulled away, lust in his eyes and pupils huge, and asked, “Are you sure?”

 

Draco nodded, whimpers coming up his throat everytime Harry moved his thumb to spread the precum on Draco’s cock head.

 

Harry began to jerk himself off and quickly getting to full hardness, leaking precum fast.

 

“Lay on the bed,” Harry whispered, kissing Draco’s ear.

 

Draco lays on the bed as Harry told him too and let his legs spread for the young man in front of him.

 

Draco cast a lubrication spell on Harry’s fingers and Harry slathered his cock with lube until he was certain it was enough and wouldn’t be too dry for the both of them.

 

“Are you ready Draco?” Harry asked, his pupils huge and leaving just a thin ring of green to see.

 

“I’m ready Harry,” Draco cried, wanting Harry’s cock inside of him already.

 

Harry rubbed the head of his large cock until he saw Draco relax and then he pushed forward with a roll of his hips.

 

Draco bit his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure as each inch of Harry’s cock was gently pushed inside of him.

 

“Oh Merlin,” Draco cried as Harry’s cock brushed his prostate.

 

Once fully sheathed inside of Draco, Harry began to roll his hips back and forth to being thrusting inside the Slytherin boy.

 

“Oh Draco,” Harry moaned as Draco’s tight walls clung to his cock.

 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and buried his face into the crook of the raven-haired boy’s neck, letting out soft mewls everytime Harry moved and hit his sweet spot.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and began to thrust back and forth, hitting Draco’s prostate with each thrust and making Draco cry out in pleasure.

 

Harry began to gain speed and could feel himself close to his climax.

 

He began to jerk Draco off, see the blond’s cock twitch and leak, until finally Draco arched his back off the bed and shot his load onto Harry’s hand and both of their stomachs.

 

Riding out his climax Draco’s internal walls clenched around Harry’s cock and milked every drop of cum from the Gryffindor boy.

 

They both stayed like that for several minutes, breathing hard and panting for air, until Harry pulled out of Draco with care.

 

“Don’t go,” Draco said as he grabbed Harry’s hand.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Harry reassured Draco. “I’m gonna stay right here with you all night long.”

 

Draco blushed but gave Harry a big smile. 

 

They crawled under Draco’s warm blankets and cuddled up next to each other, their arms wrapped around one another, until they drifted off into their own dreams.


End file.
